


Bug

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [26]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has a thought about what they can do to keep themselves busy on tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the furthest I've written in their story arc. Who knows what will come next

~*~Nathan~*~

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I walked through the door with my head down. My thoughts were all over the place.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

My thoughts didn’t even begin to compete with the swirl of emotions. My heart was ready to explode. I could feel it beating in my chest. I was certain everyone could hear it.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I walked slowly, never lifting my head. Tears filled my eyes again. I walked into the room only looking up when I stopped walking. Jessica was the first to see me, jumping up, her hand covering her mouth, and giving voice to the thoughts in my head, “Oh my god, Nathan.”

When I looked at her the tears fell. Max, Jay, Tom, Kelsey, Siva, Nareesha, and Lindsey were there too. I felt myself smile, “Meet my daughter.”

Jay was the first to touch her, running his fingers over her head, “What’s her name?”

I shrugged with a chuckle, “I have no idea. We’ve been calling her “bug” for so long.”

Jessica had her arm around my waist, “Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can.” As soon as my daughter was out of my arms the lads grabbed me.

“She’s gorgeous, Nath.” Max was flipping my ear as he spoke.

Tom poked at me, “You did good. My boy will love her.”

“You’re boy is not allowed near her. I know his father!” Oh my god, dating was never going to be allowed.

Siva messed up my hair, “How is your wife?”

I glanced at the ring I wore that matched hers, “She’s amazing. So bloody incredible.”

Tom snickered, “I promise all her parts will go back to the right size.”

That was the last thing I was worried about, but it did make the list. A whole person had come out of my gorgeous, amazing wife. Holy shit. I not only had a wife . . . I had a daughter.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

The women were in a circle, doing what women do in the presence of a baby. Cooing and touching her. We men circled in behind them, me squeezing in by my baby sister to touch my baby girl. Lindsey looked up, tears in her eyes, “She’s beautiful. She’s got your nose.”

“That’s what Kris said!” I ran my hand along my baby’s leg. “She’s perfect.”

Max clapped a hand on my back, “Of course she is, dad.”

My hand flew to my chest, sure my heart was going to fly out, “Dad.” 

Jessica bumped me with her hip, “Want her back?”

“Yes, please.” I took my daughter back in absolute awe of how little she was nestled in my arm next to my chest. She crinkled up her little button nose and made a squeaky noise. My eyes flew open, “Isn’t that cute?” They all laughed at me. I glared at them then looked back at the angel I was holding, “Let’s go see your mum, bug. She won’t laugh at me.”

Tom pulled a face, “Have you met Kristin? She’s laughed at you since the night you met.”

“The night he walked away from her because he didn’t know she was flirting. That day?”

I ignored them and reached for Lindsey, “Come on.” I looked at the others. “They’re moving us to room 309 as soon as it’s ready.” We headed down the hall, “She wanted me to fetch you.” We’d brought my mom in as soon as the bug had arrived and she stayed with Kris as I introduced our daughter to our friends. I promised I wouldn’t be gone long.

 

~*~*~*~ ABOUT A YEAR AGO~*~*~*~

~*~Kristin~*~

We were a week before rehearsals, then two weeks later was the first date. We'd been home about three months and this leg of the tour would be a little over seven months. There were a few weeks off in there, but basically we'd be gone for a long while. This last week would be spent seeing friends/family and closing up the house. Jessica would come over, check on things, and spend the odd night. Still, both of us liked to be able to come home and collapse, so we made the place ready for us to come home to.

Tonight we'd had dinner with his family and played games until way after midnight. That was always a good time. Well, now. His mom, Karen, hated me as his older divorced lover, grew to like me as his girlfiend, and loved me as his wife. It hadn't been fun, but I understood her reticence. Nathan and I . . . we're good for each other. He taught me to trust and love again, hanging in there when I was scared. I taught him about relationships and sex, giving him a second chance when he was young and stupid. We'd been through alot. Now we're best friends and lovers. Husband and wife. 

We had just climbed into bed. Nathan rolled to his side, propping himself on his elbow, his other hand on my stomach. He’s so handsome it takes my breath away. "We need to come up with our tour goal."

This had become a tradition since before we were engaged. Every tour, no matter how short or long, we'd set a goal. The first tour it had been hitting a Starbucks in every town. Once it had been to collect something touristy from every town, like a shot glass or magnet. Last tour was to have sex in every venue, but not the dressing room. Many embarassing moments and a rather traumatized Max were side effects of that one.

I smiled and reached to play in his hair. He'd not cut it since last tour, so the top was longer and starting to curl. Those curls begged for my fingers. "I’d be good to repeat last game."

"Ha, Max wouldn't survive."

"He volunteered to go looking for us, so it's his own fault. I think he enjoyed it."

"Me too." He kissed me, "Do you have any thoughts?"

"Long tour." I thought a second, "I still like the idea of stealing a flannel from every hotel."

He nodded with a frown, "A lot of bus time. Wouldn't be hard to do or too many to keep up with." He watched his fingers play over my stomach. "I had an idea."

"OK." I waited. And waited. Cute.

"It's completely a'right if you don't want to do it, but I thought . . . I want . . ."

Oh god, he was all twitchy and nervous. I loved it when he got like this. I couldn’t wait to hear what he'd cooked up. 

Finally, his gorgeous green eyes met mine. "This tour . . . I want to get pregnant." He shook his head, "I want us . . . shit . . . I want to get you pregnant."

My heart skipped a beat then sped up. I took a second to check. Excited. Yeah, this was excited. "Wow."

"Seriously, Kris, if you don't . . ."

I put my fingers over his lips, "Just wow, Nathan."

He spoke against my fingers, "Good wow?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Good wow."

"Really?" He pulled up his shoulders and grinned, looking about sixteen, which was only adorable because he was not.

I felt my smile, "I see my doctor before we leave." My husband wore a mischievous smile. "I think you knew this."

His button nose crinkled as he nodded, "I do actually look at our calendar. Actually, the night you and Jess went out I spent a long time with it trying to plan this out with The Wanted schedule and ended up throwing it across the room."

"There's no way to plan. Too many unknowns."

"Exactly! And even if we managed to plan it perfectly, babies come when they want."

I slid my hand behind his head and pulled him closer for a kiss. The second our lips touched my plan for a soft sweet kiss changed. I licked at his lip and he took over. You'd think by now I'd have developed some sort of immunity to his kiss. Nope. His sweet intensity continues to melt me. Tonight was worse.

Tonight I fell a little more in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Nathan~*~

I was completely giddy. 

I was sat in a gynecologist’s office with my wife to have her IUD removed and talk about making a baby.

This was so much fun!

I was just about to tell her that when they called her name. Kristin Sykes. Still made me shiver when I heard her name paired with mine. I stood up only to have the nurse tell me to sit my happy ass back down. They'd come get me in a bit. It's like they're doing super secret girl shit and I'm not invited. No boys allowed. I giggled out loud thinking I may not want to know.

Waiting wasn’t fun.

Maybe twitter was.

@NathanTheWanted: Plotting our next tour goal #secret

"Psst, Nath." Kristin was waving me in.

No time for twitter fun. It was baby making time.

A very overwhelming hour later we were minus birth control, had pregnancy for dummies literature, and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I liked her Dr. a lot. She said four to six months to get pregnant and that it was unlikely to be ectopic. That was just an unfortunate occurrence. Still, we were both nervous and she suggested getting an ultrasound as soon as we were pregnant if it would make us feel better. The vitamins were a good start for the baby. The pregnancy for dummies was a good start for us. 

I held her hand and leaned against the wall of the elevator. I have no filter so I'm sure my face read shocked and confused, "She had her hands and those . . . things further inside you than I've ever been." I'd expected the laughter. "Nothing hurt?"

"Nope, pulling the IUD out wasn't comfortable, but it didn't hurt."

I nodded again. I was processing. I was confident that she knew me well enough to know that's what was going on, but was also aware that I might be making her nervous. This was a big deal. I looked over, "I love you."

"Love you." She kissed my hand, "Process all you need, babe, I'll wait."

That made me laugh, "It’s all real now. We'll be having sex without a net."

She put her arm around me and snuggled in for the walk to the car, "I'm excited."

"Me too." This was very true. "Not gonna lie, a bit scared too." I looked at her, knowing she'd understand. The miscarriage had been horrible and we'd not been trying. Now we were trying.

"Yeah, but this is gonna be cake." I liked her optimism. I put her in the car first. She was waiting while I buckled up, "We're not going to tell the lads what we're doing are we?

Surely I looked horrified, "Oh hell no! Every morning it will be "Did you fuck?", "Do you feel pregnant?", "Want me to help?" 

Kristin laughed loudly, "That's what I thought. So we'll need a cover game."

"Flannel snatching it is. We can use them as burp clothes."

She ran her hand up my thigh and cupped my cock, "I think we should drop off the prescription then go home to practice."

"I think you're bloody brilliant."

This would have been the perfect set up for nice long foreplay with slow love making followed by a sweet cuddle. Didn't happen that way. I finally had her trained to wait for me to open her door. I use the word trained in a joking way because I like my balls where they are. The moment I took her hand to help her from the car something ignited. My shirt didn't even make it inside the house. Her’s landed on the dining room table. I fell backwards onto the stairs getting out of my pants and sat there watching her strip down to nothing. She straddled my legs, standing on the step below the one on which I sat. My mouth watered taking in the smooth skin and curves of her body. Mine. This was all mine. I grabbed her hips and led her down to me, "Come here, baby." I kissed her stomach as it passed. My cock was between her legs, but not inside her, with her on my lap. I could feel her warm and wet against me as we kissed. Still feverish, but not so needy. I sucked at her tongue and used my fingers to bring her nipple tight. My other hand went behind and underneath her. She scooted back and raised up a little. I slipped easily inside her. 

She leaned back, "You feel so good inside me."

I took the nipple that I'd worked so hard to make peak, into my mouth. She tightened up around my cock. I shifted my eyes up to meet hers and bit the tight bud in mouth. We moaned in mutual approval and appreciation. Sex with her is so fucking good. 

She held onto my shoulders and began to move up and down. The stairs made it difficult for me help much, and I made a mental note to have them re-carpeted with thicker padding. Still, she had us both where we wanted to be. I kissed her hard, "I wanna come so deep inside you, Kris."

"Do it, come for me, Nathan."

There's never been a time when she couldn't almost talk me into an orgasm. Today was no different. Her words finished what our bodies started. I held tight to her hips to guide the speed and force to what I needed, finally slamming her down on me, letting out a loud growl turned scream. "Fuck, so good, Kristin." 

I was still pumping my release into her when I felt her nails against my shoulder, "Nathan . . ." Her orgasm extended mine just a little longer. 

Heaven.

Kristin collapsed against my chest, my arms held her close, and I buried my face against her neck, “Sex with you is so good.”

She moved back to kiss me, “I was just going to say that.”

Mmm, sweet. Now for cuddling. Stairs were not comfortable for cuddling. Weren’t really comfortable for fucking, but really not for cuddling. “Bed or couch?”

“Couch.”

My cock slid out as I stood and carried her down the four steps we’d made it up. On the couch she repositioned herself sideways on my lap for the kissing. When the kissing gave way to the cuddling, I felt something. “Hey! Those are our kids leaking out on my leg!”

“Shall we have sex upside down from now on?”

I pretended to consider this.

“Nathan, if that’s how you’re going to play this there’s no more shower wanks for you because those are our kids going down the drain.”

“No need to be so dramatic, love.”

I loved a good shower wank.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan was so adorable. All day he’d been attentive and concerned. I couldn’t wait to see how he was when I was pregnant. Him with a baby? That’s going to be so damn sweet. I must have made a noise because he spoke, “Why are you smirking?”

I held his face in my hands and kissed him, “Thinking about you holding a baby.”

“Funny, I was thinking about you holding a baby.”

“Gonna be hard to keep expectations in check.” 

“You think it’s too soon? You’ve been birth control free for three hours now.”

I held my thumb and finger an inch apart, “A bit.” He looked around the room. I watched his eyes. “What are you looking for?”

He shook his head, “Nothing. Glad I bought this house. Always loved it and it’s got plenty of room for kids. Nice yard.”

“Needs a swingset.”

“Soon as we’re pregnant it’s going up.”

I’m glad we had a week before meeting up with the others. We needed some time to settle into this new reality. We were always giving each other little looks, touching, and it felt like we were sneaking around. Keeping a secret. Which we were. We got plenty of practice covering around everyone in Gloucester. 

By the time we were to leave the newness wore off a bit. There was no way we could have covered this up with the guys had we immediately been on tour. This didn’t bode well for actually keeping it quiet when we were pregnant.

Three months at home had been wonderful, but getting back with the guys, Naressha, and Kelsey was incredible. They were like family. Max had me in a bear hug as soon as he saw us, “I’ve missed you so much!” He let go of me and grabbed Nathan, “Old married couple.”

Kelsey and I were hugging, but she took a break to yank Max’s ear, “Three old married couples on this tour, single boy.”

I took Boz away from Tom. He was six months old now and had been named for the city he’d make in early arrival in. Boston. Already made it clear that’s not how we were naming our child. We’d wind up with a little girl named Venice or a boy named Montreal. They’d be a great resource for us. Later.

Jay gave me a very gentle hug and kiss around the baby, “How are you, Mrs. Sykes?”

“I’m so much better being back with you, Mr. McGuiness.”

“Husband not up to standard?”

Nathan had snuck over and pulled at Jay’s hair, “I need a break, you keen to take over a night or two?”

Jay clapped his hands and rubbed them together, “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Nareesha, Kelsey, and I took to a corner to gush over baby Boz while the boys chattered on excitedly. We headed out to lunch while they started planning for the tour. The real work on staging and practice would start tomorrow. We just hung out talking baby, catching up on the time apart, and planning what we'd get into on tour. Kelsey wouldn't be with us full time, but we'd make the best of the time we had. I didn't leave Kelsey's room until Nathan called to say he was on his way. That's also when I finally put the baby down. Sure, Nareesha and I had shared him, but she left much earlier. 

I changed into a short set and climbed into bed to wait for Nathan. He showed up about thirty minutes later. He kissed me first thing, "Sorry, leaving now turned into another story and another beer."

I waved him off, "Have fun?"

"Yeah, glad to be back. Hard as hell not saying what we're doing. Especially with you holding Boz."

"I held him most of the night."

"I bet you did." I watched him strip off his clothes and felt myself getting hungry. "Tom said he gets less sleep with the baby than when we're on tour."

I lifted up the sheet for him to climb in, "Second thoughts?"

He frowned, "Not in the least. He's never been happier. Sleepy, exhausted, anxious, and deliriously happy. Says it's the best thing he's ever done and they're planning more." Instead of laying down he crawled over me, "You?"

"I changed diapers and got thrown up on. It was great." I slid my hands down his sides and into the waistband of his boxers. "We'll watch and learn from them."

"Just what I thought." He lowered himself, pressing me into the bed, "When's Kelsey leaving? I need a turn at baby holding."

"That won't hurt me at all."

He kissed me with the same hunger I felt, "Turn about is fair play."

As soon as we were finished he kissed my stomach, like he'd done every time we'd had sex since deciding to have a baby, for good luck.

A week later we were both more than a little disappointed when I got my period.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Although it was unrealistic, some part of me still hoped that we'd be pregnant this first month. I knew better, but I still hoped. Her period made us both bitchy. We rarely fight. We fought. The reason was stupid and meaningless. She was hormonal and disappointed. I was just disappointed. Rehearsals had been going well and we'd spent most nights hanging out or going out. Tonight we left early. I'm not sure if we were annoying everyone as much as they were annoying us and that was nothing compared to how pissy we were with each other. I'd been trying to be upbeat and supportive, but I think that just came across snide and sarcastic. Imagine that?

Inside our room I threw my backpack in a corner and she tossed her purse on the chair. The chair upon which I was about to sit. Instead of glaring I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "We need to find a better way of dealing with this rather than sniping at each other." She turned on me and the look on her face told me she didn't appreciate my last comment. I held up a finger, "Stop it, Kris. We're both disappointed. If we keep up like this we'll never be pregnant because we'll be too pissed to fuck."

She took in a breath and started to say something then stopped herself. For a second anyway. "I'm never to pissed to fuck."

That made me laugh, "Yeah? I bear the scratch marks to prove it." I walked to where I was standing in front of her, inches away, where she had to look up to me.

"Someone's fingers leave bruises." She had her arms crossed over her chest. That's more a turn on than a deterrent at this point.

I peeled her arms away and put her hands on my ass, "If you weren't so damned hot when you're pissed."

She grabbed my ass and I knew the tension was leaving. "You're so damned hot all the time."

I rolled my eyes, "As long as you think so."

"I'm pretty sure there's a million or so fans who agree with me."

Hard to argue with that, but I still to this day don't see it. I was just me. I had a funny shaped head, hair that fought me, and I hated every picture of me. Unless Kris was in it, then I didn’t mind so much. Oh and there's a few that she's taken and has explained how she sees me. I liked those too. Not so much because of the pic, but of how she sees me. She thinks I'm beautiful. Which was a good thing because I thought she was bloody gorgeous.

Now seemed the time for a kiss. I put my hands on her face and brought my lips to hers, "We knew it wouldn't be immediate."

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder, "I know, but I still hoped."

"Me too."

"We can't do this every month I get my period."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, we can't." Hell, I'm glad we were talking about it now instead of two or three months later. I rearranged to hold her tight, "The Dr. said four to six months. We set it as our tour goal, which is more like seven. We need to remember that. If we're not pregnant by the time we get home, we'll go back to the Dr. and see why not."

"Not like we can do anything until then."

"This is true."

"I don't think that'll stop the disappointment. Or my hormonal homicidal feelings."

"Let just direct those at not me." I kissed her while we were laughing, "I love you and am still so very glad I tricked you into marrying me."

"Ha ha, yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Nathan~*~

Another month and another period. We didn’t bite each other’s head off this time. We acknowledged the disappointment and then joked about it giving us a reason to have sex nonstop for another month. As if we needed a reason. 

The tour was amazing. I’m not sure anything had been so much fun. It seemed like the perfect combination of nights on the bus and nights in a hotel. Maybe it was that or we’d gotten to where we managed dealing with everything better. There were still the same issues and annoyances, but no one let it get to them. Fans were pretty amazing. They were waiting when we got to town and still there when we left. Some followed us for a week or more. They’re the best. Shows sold great and we were playing to nearly sold out if not sold out venues every night. We’d scheduled days off in places we wanted to play. 

Kelsey and Boz joined us in Paris. Tom ran to get to them. I was jealous. Green with it. I watched his face light up as he saw them across the dining room at the hotel. He took off and kissed Boz’s head then kissed Kelsey. Tom took his son, talking to him, and tickling him to get a smile. They talked a bit then hugged with the baby between them. I wandered closer, “Give me.”

Tom smirked, “Thanks, mate.” He handed me the baby, “I need some wife time.”

I certainly understood that. “I’ll watch him.”

Kelsey smiled, “You sure?”

I nodded, “I can manage.” I took the diaper bag and shooed them away.

Tom put his arm around Kelsey, “I owe you.”

“Na, I get baby time. We’re even.”

Kelsey kissed my cheek, “Might get hungry. Bottles in there.”

“Take as long as you want.” They headed to the elevator and I took my new friend back to the table.

Jay, Max, and I traded him off. He’s a good baby. He looked at us and blew spit bubbles. Three grown men made faces and talked in strange voices. What a sight, I’m sure. I’d texted Kristin to come back downstairs. She’d finished eating and gone up before Kelsey and Boz arrived. She eventually texted back that she was painting her toenails. I looked at Max and Jay, “Mind if I take this guy and go up?”

Max pulled a face, “All yours.”

Jay smirked, “You getting the fever, Nath?”

Max sighed, “Baby Nayf with a baby?”

I smiled, “He’s good practice.” Didn’t answer the question did I? I left before they noticed. Boz started crying a few feet from the door. I was bouncing and shushing as I slid in the card key. I pushed the door open with my ass, “Kristin, I brought you a present.”

She hobbled out of bed with something strange between her toes. She gasped and forgot about her toes. “You stole the baby.”

I nodded, “I did. Kelsey said he might get hungry. Bottles in the bag.” I tried to hand the baby off, but she took the diaper bag.

“I’ll get it, you keep him.” 

While she got the bottle ready I swayed and sang to him. Didn’t make him stop crying. Kristin handed me the bottle and the second Boz saw it he stopped crying. He sucked greedily and I looked at Kristin, “Guess I know where I stand.”

She put her arm around me and kissed the baby’s head, “Hunger always wins.”

“You want?” I pushed the baby away from me a bit. “I’ve had him for awhile.”

“I’ll take him when he’s done.” She smiled and put her hand on her side, “I think my ovaries are exploding.” 

“You’re such a fangirl at heart.”

She nodded, “They’d go insane seeing this.”

“Yeah? I’d rather they go insane when I’m feeding our baby rather than Tom’s.”

“Speaking of, why do you have Tom’s baby?”

“They needed some time. I volunteered.”

She kissed my cheek, “I love you.”

“Only because I stole a baby.”

“No, but that helps.”

About an hour later Tom called looking for his son. I told him to go back to what he was doing and we’d babysit until sound check. We spent the day playing house.

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan was adorable with Boz. Watching him feed him his bottle and then burp him nearly caused me to fall over. He was so gentle and so obviously in awe of the tiny person. He didn’t have friends with babies (except this one) so he started off a little stiff, but by the afternoon he had worked it out and was very natural. I’d babysat since I was twelve so babies didn’t make me nervous anymore. They were tougher than they looked. 

As luck would have it Nathan had him for diaper duty. Nathan was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up, with Boz lying along his legs. “Um, Kris, he’s gone all red and something’s wrong.” 

I was sitting beside him and leaned over, “He’s fine.”

“But,” Nathan’s words were interrupted by a sound and Boz’s face relaxing, “Oh. Here you go.” He held the baby out to me.

“You had him, it’s yours.”

“But . . . but . . . I have a show tonight.”

“And?” Like that had anything to do with anything other than it was the first thing Nathan could think of.

“I don’t know how to change a diaper.”

That one I’d buy, “I’ll teach you.” I climbed off the bed and got the diaper bag.

“I usually like when you teach me things. I don’t think this will be the same.” He laid the baby on the bed and started taking off his pants, “Sorry if I screw this up, little guy.”

I sat beside him, “You’ll be fine.”

Nathan pulled the tabs on the diaper and the smell hit, “Oh god, what did we feed you that created that smell?” He pulled it down, “And that amount.” He looked at me, “It’s everywhere.” 

“Wipe down with the diaper then get rid of it.” I held out a wipe.

“Please don’t piss on me, please don’t piss on me.” He went through many wipes to clean the little bum. “Never cleaned shit off someone else’s bollocks.”

“Cleaned it off your own?”

He started to stay something, “Not answering.” He looked at his finished diapering job, “Not half bad.” He looked at his hand, “Ugh, it’s on my hands.” He climbed off the bed and ducked into the bathroom.

I gathered up the baby and snuggled him in close, “Thanks for letting him practice on you.”

Nathan came back and sat behind me on the bed, wrapping legs and arms around me, “Didn’t do half bad.”

I kissed him, “Not at all. You did great.”

“I liked your other lessons more.” He snuggled against my neck and put his finger in Boz’s hand, “He’s a good baby.”

It was a fun afternoon. We even curled up and took a nap with the baby. A knock at the door woke us up. I knew it was the parents. “Hello, Tom.” I stood back so they could come in.

Tom kissed my cheek, “Can I have my son back?”

“You’ll have to wrestle him away from Nath.” 

Tom sneered, “I can do that.”

Kelsey and I hugged, “Thanks for keeping him.”

“Thank you for letting us. We’ve had a ball. Nath got to change a shitty diaper.”

“Did you take pictures?”

A voice from the other room yelled, “No, she didn’t.”

We joined the boys. Nathan was leaning on the headboard and Tom held Boz above his head, “How is daddy’s big boy?” He pulled him down and kissed him before snuggling him in. “Missed you.” 

Nathan hugged Kelsey, “What ever you feed him comes out really foul.”

“Frightening isn’t it?” She kissed his cheek, “Good practice for you.”

“That’s what my wife said.”

Tom guffawed, “What the fuck is this! We’ve got wives and I’ve got a kid. What in the hell?”

Nathan nodded, “I know, mate. We should have taken bets on this. I imagined lots of things when this started, but us married and babies was never in there. I figured that was way on down the road.”

“Damn women bewitched us.”

Kelsey and I stood there with our arms around each other. She looked at me, “When we cast that spell at Halloween something went horribly wrong.”


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Nathan~*~

Month three on the road meant America. We were there for almost two months. Smaller crowds, but equally enthusiastic. None of us had a clue why we didn’t have the same following here, but we sold well and the fans were just as wonderful, so we didn’t dwell on it. It’s better than the last tour that I really thought would be the end of us. But like any good team we rallied and took over when it counted.

Month three was also close to the expected four to six months to get pregnant. I’d decided after last month to push it out of my mind until the four month mark. They said four to six, so why get worked up that one, two, or three wasn’t it? We weren’t really in the window yet. Seriously, it’s not like either of us are at an age where we need to be the least bit concerned. We had plenty of time. I was just impatient. I wanted things when I wanted them. Which in this case meant three months ago. I realized the reality was that the four to six mark actually worked better with our schedule, but that’s reality and not nearly as fun as wanting what I want now. I’d read the books. She was taking the vitamins. Now onto the bit where I could lay my hand on her stomach and know our baby was there. 

I felt a little stab in my heart. I remembered lying in bed the night before her surgery with our hands over where our baby was. I remembered kissing her belly to say goodbye. Please let this go right. That hadn’t been the right time. Now was and everything would be fine. I turned that around and focused on that same memory in the future and how happy we’d be. Even though it was sad then it had still been miraculous. This time, in just another few months, it would be phenomenal. 

I was sitting in bed smiling like an idiot when my gorgeous wife climbed in my lap. I put my hands on her hips and accepted the kiss she offered. The feel of her tongue and the sweet taste of her threatened to take the kiss to something more. However, she pulled away, “I’m late.”

I glanced at the clock, “We don’t have to be anywhere for hours, babe.”

She gave me the look she gives me when I’ve missed something. I didn’t get to figure out what as she kissed me again, “No, Nathan. My period is late. I think. It’s later than it has been the last two months. It could be nothing. Might just not be regular yet.”

I was shaking my head, “It could be . . .” I was going to say it was probably nothing, but I couldn’t. I was instantly excited. I looked from her eyes to her belly and back again. I put my hand on her stomach and she put her hand over mine, “Ya think?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “We packed tests. Do you think we should?”

“How late are you?” I held my breath.

“One day from the first time. Three days from last month.”

This was good. Later than ever. I nodded, “Yeah, do the test.” She climbed off my lap and I followed her to her suitcase. “Glad we packed some.”

She pulled out the box, “Me too.” She smiled and kissed me, “Be right back.”

I paced in front of the bathroom door listening to her pee. “You’re coming out aren’t you?”

Kristin opened the door laughing, “I had to pull up my pants.” She had her phone in her hands, “Timer set for five minutes.”

I pulled her into my arms, “It’s going to suck if it’s a no.”

“Very much so.” She hugged me tight, “Kiss me for the next four minutes and twenty two seconds.”

All I could think about as we kissed was that I might be kissing a pregnant woman. I tried my best to keep it in check, but was doing a bloody awful job. When the timer went off we both startled out of the kiss. I held her back from going into the bathroom, “Whatever it says . . . it’s only month three. It’s ok if it’s negative. We got practice at taking the test.”

“Yes, because I need to get better peeing on a stick.”

I nodded with raised eyebrows, “Tricky business that.” She took my hand and we went into the bathroom. The stick was lying on the counter. We stared down at it. I squeezed her hand, “It’s really light.”

“It doesn’t match the other one, but something is there.”

“Does really light count?” She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the instructions. I read out loud, “A visible blue line no matter how light is a positive result.” I swear my heart stopped. I looked over at her. She had the same look on her face. Stunned silence.

“Oh my god, Nathan.” I watched her smile and tears fall down her cheeks.

I put my hands on her face, using my thumbs to wipe away the tears, “We’re gonna have a baby, baby.” 

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan had never kissed me as softly as he did then. So much was spoken with that kiss. Love, joy, and knowledge of the tiny life we’d made together. I broke away and started laughing, “You knocked me up.” I kissed him again and kept on laughing.

“I know.” He pulled me into the room, his laughter joined with mine, “Wonder how that happened?” He sat on the bed and I straddled his lap, “Oh, sort of like this I imagine.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, “One of the many ways it might have happened.”

He kissed me and laid back on the bed, “I love you so very much.”

“I love you too.” 

After making out for a good long time I laid my head on his chest and just breathed, letting it all sink in. His hands smoothed over my back and through my hair, “I feel so good. Happy.”

“Me too.” 

“Do you feel ok? I mean, morning sickness or tired?”

“Nope. Feel fine.” I lifted my head and kissed him again, “We need to get an ultrasound. I need to know everything is ok.” I had hoped I wouldn’t be scared when we got a positive result, but I was. I’d hoped I’d be so overjoyed that the other would slip from my mind. We were both so happy, but it could still be so wrong. “I hate that this is killing the mood.”

My amazing husband frowned and shook his head, “Not at all, love. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll go get the ultrasound and make sure. Another hour and no worries.” 

“I didn’t mean right now, baby.”

“Hell yes, right now. Get the scary over with so we can just be happy.” He sat up, then stood, taking my hand. “Let’s go.”

In the cab I called my Dr. back in Gloucester and she reassured me that it was very unlikely this would be ectopic. The first time had been due to the IUD, nothing more. She also volunteered to call the hospital we were on our way too and talk to the OB on call so they’d be ready for us. 

At the ER desk the triage nurse perked up when she heard my name, “We have a room waiting for you, Mrs. Sykes. Dr. Brown asked that she be notified as soon as you arrive. I’m Jessica, just follow me.”

Nathan put his arm around me and we followed Jessica, “Thank you.” I looked at him and mouthed “fan”. He shrugged and shook his head, “Do you have tickets to the show tonight?”

She stopped suddenly and turned around quickly, “I’d be fired if I said anything about you being here.”

I smiled, “I’d guess that’s a yes.” I pinched Nathan, “Can’t go anywhere anymore without people knowing you.”

“Ah, yes, the good old days of anonymity and a much smaller paycheck.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“And it’s not everyone. Just women from about sixteen to thirty.”

Jessica laughed, “You underestimate your appeal. My mom adores Jay.” She turned into a room, “Slip into the gown and I’ll be right back to get your vitals. I’m going to page Dr. Brown.”

I tossed my clothes to Nathan and he folded them over the chair, “Not sure why this gown thingy is necessary.”

He sat on the edge of my bed facing me, “Let’s amuse them.”

It was stupid. “Why can’t I just take off my pants?”

“Because Jessica asked very nicely.” He brought my hand to his lips, “It’s going to be a’right, baby.”

Something was stuck in my throat. I nodded and felt my eyes filling. “I’m scared.” 

Nathan had me in his arms before I could finish the second word, “Me too, but it’s going to be a’right. She’ll do the ultrasound and find our baby is right where it’s supposed to be and everything will be perfect.”

I squeezed him tight, “Ok, I’ll believe you.”

Jessica showed back up to check my blood pressure, temperature and take some blood. She was just leaving the room when another woman walked in, “I’m Dr. Brown.” She shook our hands, saying out names. “Dr. Warren filled me in on your history. We’ll get you checked out and back in no time. No reason to believe anything is wrong, but no reason you guys should worry about it either. And you’ll leave with baby’s first picture.”

Nathan perked up, “Really?”

She smiled, “Yeah, won’t be much, but you’ll like it.” She asked the normal questions about my health, how I’d been feeling, date of last period, and did an exam. It’s hard to say who was holding whose hand tighter. Dr. Brown pulled the sheet down over my legs and looked up at us, “You’re definitely pregnant.”

“How can you tell?” Nathan was looking down where she’d been.

“Changes in the cervix happen immediately. Everything is fine from here. Let’s get up to ultrasound and have a look around.”

Jessica was waiting with a wheelchair and in we were off. Nathan kept a hold of my hand, but both of us were silent. Until Dr. Brown confirmed it there was part of me that wasn’t one hundred percent sure. The home test had been light blue after all. Now that it was definitely real I was more excited and more scared. I kept up a steady stream of “Please, let everything be ok” going in my mind. I knew from the concentration on Nathan’s face he was working on it too. 

Initially they kept the screen where we couldn’t see. Dr. Brown and the ultrasound technician gave nothing away by their faces. It seemed like an hour before they remembered we were even there, but I’m sure it was more like minutes. Dr. Brown met my eyes, “Everything’s fine.”

Both of us let out a sigh that turned to part laughing and part crying. Nathan stood to lay over me, hugging me, “I love you so so much.”

I said the words back through the kiss. When he sat back down I looked to Dr. Brown, “Can we see?”

“Sure.” She turned the screen around and moved to the side where she could explain what we were seeing. At this point it was just the beginning of anything, but our baby was clearly visible. 

Nathan’s mouth hung open, “Holy shit. Amazing.”

“Very. Another couple of weeks and it’ll look even more like a baby. Right now it’s about the size of”

Nathan interrupted her, “A bug.”

She laughed, “I was going to say a sesame seed.”

“A teeny tiny bug”


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Nathan~*~

Things went pretty quick from there. We were whisked back to the ER where her lab results showed that everything was fine. We didn't have any questions, as we'd read our pregnancy for dummies literature, and we were back in a cab on the way to the hotel. 

We were both quiet in the cab. I held her hand and leaned close where we could both see the pictures. I started laughing. She looked at me shaking her head, "A teeny tiny bug?" She started laughing then. We laughed so long and so hard that we had tears absolutely streaming down our faces. Amazing way to get rid off all that anxiety. We wound up kissing. While that was going on my hand found its way to her stomach and soon enough her hand was over mine. This was an incredible moment.

The spell was broken when we walked into the hotel. Nano was in the lobby, "Where the hell have you two been? We need to be out of here in fifteen minutes."

I kept my arm around Kristin and kept walking, "We'll be ready, just popped out for a nice brunch. Turned our phones off for some privacy." As we passed him I patted his face, "Simmer down, Nano."

In our room I led her to the bed. She smirked at me, "We don't have time for this."

"Yes, we do." I pulled up her shirt and undid her pants to pull them a bit lower, "Need to introduce myself.” I got close to her belly, kissing it before I spoke, "Hello, little bug, it's your daddy here." Kristin's belly shook with laughter. "Ignore mommy, she laughs at me all the time. I know you can't really hear me right now, but I thought I'd get into the habit of talking to you so you know me when you come out. Today's the first day we know about you and we're so happy. We love you already. You keep yourself comfy inside mommy and she'll keep you safe. I'll be watching over both of you." I kissed her belly again, "I love you, bug." I crawled up the bed into the waiting arms of my wife, "I love you too."

She ran her fingers into my hair, "I love you too, baby boy."

Before we left the room I pulled her back into my arms, "We need to tell my family before we tell the lads or my mum will have a fit."

She nodded, "I agree."

"Not ready to share with anyone yet." It wasn't that I was worried about something going wrong, I just wanted it to be ours for a bit. 

"I like it being just our bug for now." She kissed me softly, "I feel so good."

"Good, me too."

Unfortunately that didn't last. Four days later morning sickness hit. I can't say it wasn't horrible as I wasn't the one experiencing it, but it seemed unpleasant for an hour or so, then she'd throw up and be better. We tried saltines, club crackers and a variety of other home remedies and it turns out Pringles and sucking on a lemon worked. She's always made fun of me and my love of lemons. I think this is my genetic material growing inside her that was altering her taste. Within a week we had morning sickness managed. I had Pringles and lemons ready as soon as she woke up and that usually kept the vomiting away. Still had a few hours of queasy, but not bad. According to her. I hated seeing her feeling poorly. She just went on about it. Our cover story was that she had a "little stomach bug". If we were on the bus we went to the bunk until it passed. Handy too because tired hit soon after morning sickness. She could not sleep enough. I kept up my chats with the bug. Whenever the mood stuck me. I'd talk about the day, or secrets about it’s mum, or sing something. Kristin liked the singing bits best.

At eight weeks Kelsey came back. We were about to have one of our one week breaks and she flew over without Boz to spend some time, then Tom would fly back with her for some family time. We were going back home to tell my family about the bug. Kelsey showed up late after a show so the first I'd seen her was the next morning on the bus. Kristin was already back to sleep by the time they made it on the bus. I'm fairly certain "one more time" sex is what delayed them. I approved. 

Kristin joined us about an hour in. Kelsey jumped up and hugged her immediately. They made quick shopping plans for when we hit New York. Tom and I had seen that coming. Our credit cards felt the earth move when they were plotting to use them. Kristin sat down on my lap, laying her head on my shoulder. Max looked over, "You two need to dial back the sex if she's going to be exhausted all the time."

I was ready with our cover story, "She's just got a little bug."

Kelsey looked at Max, then us, then back at all of them, "You're a bunch of idiots."

She looked back to Kristin, "You'll get your energy back about three months."

Jay made a face, "Three months! What type of bug does she have?"

I could only see the back of Kelsey's head, but I'm fairly certain there was eye rolling. I whispered to Kristin, "Did you tell her?"

Kristin shook her head, "No."

Kelsey hugged us both where we sat, "No one had to tell me. She's glowing."

Siva sighed, "Want to tell us what's wrong with her?"

Kelsey turned, "Nothing is wrong with her, you idiots. Nayf's knocked her up."

I started laughing. I'd never been more proud of myself. I had indeed knocked her up. On purpose even. Kelsey pulled Kristin up from my lap and hugged her again, "Congratulations."

The other four were stunned. Silent. Never happens. Max met my eyes, "Is everything where it's supposed to be?"

"Yeah, perfect. Wanna see pictures?"

He jumped up and took Kristin away from Kelsey, "Congratulations, Kristin."

Tom had me, "Congrats, dad."

The next few minutes were filled with hugs in every combination. When Kristin was back in my lap I gave them the details of what had happened. I handed Kristin my wallet while I talked and she dug out the picture. I held it up, "Here's our bug."

Jay shifted his eyes between us, "You're gonna go with bug?"

Kristin smiled and kissed me, "You had to be there. The Dr. was telling us how big it was and Nathan interrupted with like a teeny tiny bug. It's stuck."

Kelsey and Nareesha had their hands on their chests, "Oh god, that's so cute."

Tom shrugged, "Girl thing."

Max had the picture, "Does look about bug size. How big is it really?"

"Size of a sesame seed."

Nareesha smiled at the picture, "How far along are you?"

"That was five weeks, now is about eight. We were waiting to tell his family first."

Jay cringed, "Karen will be pissed that we knew first after the wedding debacle."

I shook my head, "Exactly. So, don't say anything. We can make this work. Or just blame Kelsey."

Kelsey held up her hands, "I will gladly take this one. I'm so happy for you guys. It's the best thing ever."

Tom nodded, "She's right. I miss my kid, but Skype works just as well for baby time as it does for sexytime."

Kelsey grabbed Kristin's hand and Nareesha's, "Let's go to the back and talk baby while they interrogate Nathan."

I wouldn't call it an interrogation. Max watched them leave then looked at me, "Planned?"

"Yes! We've been trying since three weeks before tour started. Dr. said four to six months to get pregnant, but it only took three. We are awesome. I talk to the bug every day. I'm so excited. I can't wait until I can feel it moving." I looked at Tom, "Is that as cool as it seems?"

Tom nodded with a smile, "I loved laying there with my hand on her belly. Feed her ice cream. The cold makes 'em move around." 

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Part of me was glad to have this out in the open. I felt like such a buzz kill on nights when I was just too tired to go out after the show. I tried to sleep enough during the day to get through at least some time after a show, but sometimes I just couldn't. Nathan didn't care, but I felt guilty. Now that everyone knew I wouldn't feel so weird. 

From Kelsey I learned that my ass spreading would be the first sign that things were going on. I suspected that was already happening. It was pretty impossible to keep an accurate track of my weight. In the back of the bus she told me all the things the books skimmed over. I was less than excited about some, but at least I knew what to expect.

When we got to Kentucky that afternoon we were all struck by the oppressive heat. We couldn't get into the hotel fast enough. We were all on the same floor and Lindsey was already there. She jumped Jay first. Nathan opened our door. After being thoroughly kissed Jay pushed her away, "You need to go with them." He nodded toward us. 

"What's wrong?" She walked into our room hauling Jay behind her.

"Nothing." Nathan moved behind me, wrapping his arms around with his hands on my stomach. I put my hands over his, "We're pregnant."

Lindsey jumped, "Oh my god! Oh my god! You're gonna have a baby." She sandwiched me between her and Nathan. "I'm going to be an aunt."

"Aunt Lindsey." I was instantly crying. Nathan backed away and went beside Jay. I didn't see them move into the main room to leave us alone.

"Oh, Kristin, I'm so happy for you. You were trying?"

I nodded, "We've been trying about three months. Had an ultrasound and everything is perfect." 

"Your mom and dad would be thrilled. I'm sorry they won't be here to see."

"Me too."

"But this baby will have me and all these idiots to spoil it. His parents. Oh hell, Nathan is going to be ridiculous."

I wiped at my face laughing, "He already is. He's wonderful. He talks and sings to the baby every day."

"That's gonna make me cry again. When are you due?"

"October. We'll have a baby for Christmas."

She quickly turned from me and ran into the other room, grabbing Nathan, "I'm so happy for you two. You guys deserve such good things."

Nathan kissed her, "Thank you. Wanna see a picture of our bug?"

Jay cringed, "You're really going with bug?"

Both of us nodded and I explained the origin to Lindsey, "I think that's the sweetest Nathanism ever."

Nathan drew in his eyebrows, "Nathanism?"

"Those cute and clueless things you say. Nathanisms."

"Didn't know they had a name."


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Nathan~*~

Now that everyone knew life was good. Not that it wasn't good before. I could sit around with my hand on her belly and talking to the bug anytime I wanted. Max and Jay started talking to the bug too. They were ridiculous. Every morning Jay would bend over and say, "Good morning, bug, Uncle Jay here." Max rubbed the belly every night before a gig and make random comments throughout the day. Usually something like, "Your mum looks lovely today", "Dad sung his socks off tonight", "You'll get used to them having sex all the time, we have". That last one got him a smack from my bride.

I couldn't wait to get home. I had it all planned out. No one was ruining this for me. I wasn't taking chances that mum or Jessica would notice the glow or us touching her stomach. We headed straight to mom's for dinner. Good thing too because Kristin was starving. The plane ride interrupted her feeding schedule. Mum hugged us both then looked back and forth between us, "What? You've got that look like you've done something."

I pulled a face, "I've not done anything."

Kristin laughed, "Yes, you have."

"Shut up, woman." She laughed at me now. I took mum's hand and led it to Kristin's belly, "Meet your grandchild."

Mum's eyes went huge right before they filled with tears, "Kristin . . .” She kept her hand on the belly and hugged her with the other arm, "A baby?"

Jessica jumped me, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Kristin put her hand over mom's, "About ten weeks along. Due October 9th. We had an ultrasound in the states right after we found out. Everything was fine."

I was pulling the picture out of my wallet, "Here's our bug."

"Bug?" Jessica snickered.

I showed Jessica the picture, "See, it doesn't look much like a baby yet and it's the size of a teeny tiny bug."

"Oh, son." Mum grabbed me and held me tight, "You're going to be such fun."

During dinner we covered everything else including how we'd managed to conceal it from everyone. I conveniently left out that Kelsey figured it out. What mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She didn't know about the miscarriage either. 

The next night we met dad at the pub. Jessica hugged dad, "Hey, gramps!"

Dad looked at her, "Oh fuck, you're not pregnant are you?"

Kristin and I both laughed, "I told her it was a bad idea."

"Who's the boy I need to kill, Jessica?"

Jessica put her hands on her hips, "I'm not pregnant. Nathan got Kristin pregnant."

Dad looked at us and started to smile, "Now that is fantastic news."

Next day we saw Dr. Warren. I'm proud to say I was just as excited the second time around. We had a second ultra sound and it looked like a baby this time. I was mesmerized by the visuals and nearly missed the sound, "What, what is that?" A rhythmic woosh woosh.

Dr. Warren looked at me, "That, Nathan, is your bug's heart beat."

My eyebrows shot up and my face went "oh" long before the sound came out. Kristin squeezed my hand, "Bug beat."

I laid my head on her shoulder, "I could listen to that for hours."

We met up with friends at the pub and they had beers waiting. My friends that had become hers. When she’d moved here with me they were wonderful to her. Betsey and Kath had had taken her shopping, gone out to dinner, and invited her on girls’ nights so she could start making friends. They were truly special. As we walked up they stood from the table to hug us. Betsey was pulling me toward the table and I stopped her, “Hang on, you’re gonna wanna hug me again.”

She looked at me, “Why?”

I took Kristin’s hand and smiled at her. This was such fun. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Screaming. There was screaming. And jumping. Then more hugging. Perfect. The girls grabbed my girl and took her to the table, sitting around her. I joined the lads and took the beer they shoved at me.

“You’re gonna be the first of us to be a dad. That’s weird.”

“I’m the only one of us married.”

“Also weird. You’re the famous one.”

“Yeah, and because of it I found the girl of my dreams.”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

We headed back to the US a few days before the first gig. We flew to Atlanta for the weekend. I wanted to tell my friends. I’d texted the crew and we were meeting up at Miranda’s for drinks before heading out to dinner. We’d been to a party here that we didn’t make it home from before needing to stop and have sex. That was a good night. Hell, we had a lot of good nights. Even the ones that don’t include sex. I never imagined I’d be so happy. He makes me happy. Our life, our friends, our family. 

I didn’t bother to knock when we got to the condo. A dozen of my friends were sitting and standing around. Stephen shook his head, “Running on rock star time.”

Nathan hugged him, “Always, mate, always.”

Truth was we running on pregnant girl time. I hugged Miranda, “His hair has to be perfect.”

Nathan sneered at me, “Or I just put on a hat.”

I shrugged. We passed out hugs and made our way around the room. Nathan sat on the couch and I sat on his leg. “I’m so happy to see you guys. I miss you.” And now I’m crying. I buried my head against Nathan’s neck and held on.

Josie was sitting next to us and put her hand on my shoulder, “We miss you too. The weekends aren’t the same without you.”

Nathan was rubbing my back, “Atlanta will always be a tour spot. You all will always be backstage and we’ll always party like rock stars after.”

Everyone whooped and then laughed. Someone said, “Get these people a drink.”

Nathan poked my side and kissed my cheek, “You’re on.”

I sat up wiping my eyes. Damned hormones. Nathan took his beer and I waved mine off, “No, thank you.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Nathan, “What have you done with our Kristin?”

I chuckled, “He got me pregnant.”

“Oh, Kristin.” Miranda reached for me and I stood up into her arms. The others joined in. 

Wow, this felt good. Being here with my friends was wonderful. I looked behind me and Nathan was smiling. This is how he felt telling his friends. I felt so much love. Dinner was full of laughter, tears, and plans for the future. Nathan and I were so lucky. 

 

~*~Nathan~*~

We were so lucky. Such a good group of friends and family on both sides of the ocean. I could see by the look on her face that she was feeling the same overwhelming love in telling her friends as I had in telling mine. I’m glad we came back home, our first home together, to tell them in person. 

We went back to our hotel in the wee hours of the morning. We could sleep in and we wanted to spend as much time with them as we could. We’d have brunch tomorrow before heading back to the tour. Tonight it was just us again. Then it hit me, “There’s still someone to tell.” 

She knew me well, “You want to tell the fanmily.”

I nodded, “I know it’s early, but since everyone else knows I’d rather be the one to tell them than for them to overhear or gossip.”

Kristin cringed, “That never works out well.”

I laughed, “Hell, telling them might be ugly too, but I don’t want to hide or sneak. I just want to be happy and enjoy this.” I kissed her, “We’re having a baby.”

She picked my phone up off the table and handed it to me, “Go ahead.”

@NathanTheWanted: I have an announcement, everyone here?

Kristin snickered, “I do love you.” She kissed my cheek and I went on.

@NathanTheWanted: I wanted to tell you that @NPG0909 and I are going to have a baby in October. #Pregnant

I flipped over to my mentions just long enough to see excitement and congratulations to us.

@NathanTheWanted: Thank you all. We love you. 

I put my phone down. I was hit with an incredible sense of calm. Everyone knew. Family, friends, and fans. I have never been happier in my entire life. I kissed my wife, “I have everything I’ve ever wanted. Things I never really knew I wanted.” I felt tears on my cheeks. “There is nothing else I need. You, the bug, the lads, our family. Right now, this moment is the second best moment of my life.” I kissed her again, “Marrying you is number one. The lads are number three.” I put my hand on her stomach, “Our bug is number two.”

Kristin kissed the tears from my face and made a moment I didn’t think could get better even better when she made love to me.


	8. Chapter 8

~*~Nathan~*~

Week twelve-ish. Kristin started a journal to the baby. She wrote letters, each starting “Dear bug”. She bought a bound journal covered in the alphabet and went back to when we were just trying. She wrote a letter for each step of the way. That took a few days. Now she writes something most days. Sometimes just a few sentences, sometimes very long. Somedays I write. She’s better at it than me. The journal never leaves her and I always smile when I find her writing. What we’ve made is so special to both of us. 

This morning I woke early and couldn’t get back to sleep. I lay on my side watching my wife sleep for a long time. Right on schedule she got her energy back. Just amazing how quick that happened. One day she’s sleepy all day and the next she’s bouncing all over and morning sickness is gone. Poof. Incredible. I watched her breathe. Her beautiful face was relaxed as she lay on her back with one hand on her stomach. Even in her sleep she’s watching over our child. I grabbed the journal from the nightstand and wrote.

Dear bug,  
Daddy here. I guess you can tell that by the handwriting. Not so good as mum’s, but not bad. I’m watching your mum sleep. Not sure if you’re awake or not as you’re not big enough to feel yet. Your mum is the most incredible woman. She’s beautiful, smart, kind, and loves us. You and I are the luckiest people alive. You’ll know soon enough. She’s going to be such a good mum. We’re excited to meet you. I love you already . . . can’t imagine how that’s going to grow when I get to hold you. I’ll sing to you later, don’t want to wake up mum.  
Love, Dad

I crawled out the bottom of the bed and read back entries while I made my tea in the hotel room's kitchenette. I was savoring that first sip of a perfect cuppa when Kristin screamed, “Nathan!”

My heart dropped to my knees and I ran the few feet back to the bed, “What’s wrong?”

“Fuck, you’re hot.” She was up on her elbows looking me up and down. 

I put my free hand over my heart, “You scared the shit out of me, Kris. Screaming like that to tell me I’m hot?”

She raised her eyebrows and smiled, “Didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t know where you were. And you are hot, Nath.”

I’m very glad she thinks so. I glanced behind myself to the big mirror and truly didn’t understand it. When I turned back around she had out her phone and took a picture. “You’re mental.”

“Mmm, hmmm. Standing there without a shirt, hair all mussed up, sleepy face, holding a cuppa, and your Family Guy pajama bottoms. So hot.”

I wasn’t sure, so I asked. “Are you taking the piss?”

“Nope.” She was still fiddling with her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“You don’t send out enough nearly naked Nathan pictures.”

“You did not!” She nodded. “Kristin.”

“What? We can’t keep clothes on Max. Tom is showing off his abs every chance his gets. There were weeks of Jay in water and naked kitten farming. No Nathan. You’re the one I most want to see nearly naked, well, totally naked.”

I don’t believe her. I grabbed my phone. Lovely. There’s the picture with a caption telling the fans this is what she woke up to and they can thank her later. She’ll get presents at tonight’s gig. I did the only thing I could . . . shook my head and sighed. “Want to tell me why you screamed bloody murder?”

“Oh!” Her eyes went wide and she pulled up her nightshirt. “Look.”

I startled for the second time this morning, “You’ve got a bug bump. That wasn’t there yesterday.”

“I know. Come here, you gotta feel this.”

I walked over and sat her up so I could climb into bed behind her. She scooted up where she was laying against my chest, her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her, smoothing my hands around to rest on her stomach, “It’s so hard.”

Kristin laid her hands over mine, her fingers between mine, “Crazy hard. Can you really tell it’s bug bump? Not just me imagining it.”

I kissed her, “No, baby, our bug’s growing, not your imagination.” She turned her head where I could kiss her proper. My heart hurt it was so full. 

The simple kiss turned into something more. I have no defense for this except that I am a man and therefore it’s natural that I want my wife when my hands are on her skin. A man who wants his wife most of the time and really likes getting laid in the morning. Luckily so does she. I moved my hands from her belly and pushed her legs over mine. I spread my legs, thus spreading hers. I held her breast, pinching her nipple, “I think the titty fairy visited too.” I sucked on the side of her neck.

Kristin squirmed back against my increasingly hard cock, “More fun for you.”

“I liked them just fine the way they were.” I slid my hand between her legs to find her slippery, “Already, love?”

“I said you were hot.” She moaned when I flicked over her clit. “Feels good, Nathan. Make me come.”

“Then I’m making love to you until you come again.” 

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan whispered in my ear, “Then I’m making love to you until you come again.” 

I shivered in his arms. I was such putty in his hands. He pushed a finger inside me, swirling around a bit, before going back to my clit. I laced my fingers in his hair to bring his mouth back to mine. The closer I got to orgasm the more intense the kissing got. By the end I was sucking on his tongue the way I wanted to suck his cock. His mouth muffled the sounds I made when his talented fingers played me to the end. I turned onto my hands and knees between his legs. I pressed him back into the bed as I kissed him. My hands moved over his chest and down his tight stomach before I wrapped my hand around him. I backed away, biting my lip and meeting his green eyes, “Let me suck you. I want you in my mouth.”

I knew the pain this caused him. His eyes closed and he groaned, “Don’t make me come.”

I started kissing down the path my hands had made, “I won’t.”

“I want to come inside you.”

I wiggled his pajama pants down and mumbled “I won’t” around his cock. 

Nathan pushed my hair to the side and I glanced up see him watching. My husband likes to watch. I winked at him and took him deep into my throat. “God, Kristin.”

Another dozen strokes and I let him slip from my mouth. I continued stroking him until I crawled over him, leading him inside me. I was still tight from my orgasm and it took a bit of work to get him where we both wanted him to be. Nathan kept his hands on my hips, but let me rise and fall until I was settled in his lap. He swept my nightshirt off, his mouth immediately going to my breast, his tongue circling my nipple. I felt his fingers dig into my ass and began riding him. Slowly.

I squeaked in surprise when he flipped us over. He pushed in deep with a swivel of his hips, “I love how you move when I’m inside you.”

I reached up to kiss him, “I love how you feel inside me.”

“Me too.” A shock of pleasure hit him and he sucked in a breath, “You feel so good. So fucking good. I love you so damn much.”

I closed my eyes and clinched my muscles around him, “I love you too, Nathan.”

“You gotta come first, come for me, Kris.” 

We kissed until I couldn’t breathe anymore. He knew how to hit all the right spots, “I’m gonna come hard, Nathan. You’re so good. Such an amazing lover.”

“Thank you.” He buried his face against my neck, using his tongue where I loved. 

Second orgasms are always longer for me. I dug my nails into his ass and threw my head back, “Fuck, baby, oh shit, Nathan.” I loved the feel of his cock inside me when I came. I could feel every inch of him filling me as I spasmed around him. That pushed him over the edge and he thrust deep and hard one last time, sucking my neck until he collapsed.

I wrapped my leg around his and ran my fingers along the sweat slick muscles of his back, “Baby?”

He looked up with sex hazed eyes, “Yeah?”

“I think the horny fairy came by too. I want more.”

Nathan rolled off me, taking me with him, “I love pregnancy hormones.” We kissed softly. “Not that I’ve ever had a complaint about our sex life, but come on. Two orgasms, one barely over and you want me again.”

I slid my hand up the back of his thigh, “Good thing I know the trick to get you hard again.”

He growled, “Aw, fucking hell, Kristin” as I slid a finger inside him.


	9. Chapter 9

~*~Kristin~*~

The amount of excitement a baby bump caused for us was pretty incredible. So incredible that we were on time to the bus. Only issue was that no one else was. Nathan ran onto the bus and came to a dead stop, “Oh, only Tom.”

Tom pointed at his laptop, “Kelsey and Boz.”

I ran to the table and lifted my top, “Look!”

Kelsey's face lit up, “Bug bump! Is it as hard as Nathan's cock?”

“Yes.” I screamed.

Nathan was looking around with a shocked look on his face. Tom pointed and laughed, “The sex and titty fairy are soon.”

Now Nathan smiled, “They're here.”

Tom high fived him, “Take advantage. Sex fairy disappears and you're too tired to play with the titties once your bug gets here.”

Nathan's smile turned to a frown, “That's disappointing.”

I took a seat and Nathan knelt between my legs. “We need to chat.” He pulled up my shirt and started singing to my belly.

Max stopped right up the stairs and Jay ran into him. They looked from Tom talking to Boz on Skype to Nathan singing to my belly, then to each other. They both shuddered, “This is very weird.”

Nathan pulled up my top further, “Look.”

Max squinted up his face, “Your wife is getting fat.”

Kelsey yelled from London, “Max, that is out of order.”

Max looked at the laptop. Jay snickered, “Intercontinental bitching. That's new.”

~*~*Weeks later~*~

The bump was bigger and I am hungry and horny all the damn time. The tour bus was a pain in the ass. I wanted what I wanted when I wanted it. Nathan satisfied the horny quite well, but was shit at hungry. Not his fault. There was just nothing on the bus I ever wanted. Actually I never knew what it was I wanted until I was dying to have it. So horny was much easier to satisfy. I stayed out on the bus after everyone else to get some time by myself and try to find clothes that fit. As Kelsey warned my ass was wider and now my belly stuck out too. I didn't mind, but I was getting anxious to feel the bug move. Should be anytime now. 

Fans yelled for my attention when I got off the bus. I smiled and waved. There weren't too many so I went to the end around the front of the bus from where I'd heard my name. I collected hugs over the barrier.

“We asked Nathan how you were doing and if he could feel the baby yet. He said no.”

I shook my head, “Too early yet, but the bug is getting bigger.”

“Have you felt it yet?”

I shook my head with a frown, “I keep trying, but nothing. I'm starving all the time.” My eyes landed on a shop across the street. “Is that Baskin Robbins open?”

The girls laughed, “Yes, some girls ran over after the boys went inside.”

I turned around and found Kevin, “Kevin, ice cream.” I pointed across the street and nodded my head with a smile.

Kevin shook his head with a scowl, “He'll kill us both.”

I snorted and stomped my foot, “Dammit.”

The girls laughed, “We'll go get it for you.”

“I love you.” I pulled out my phone and pulled up Twitter. “Twitter names?” I quickly typed and followed them. “Ok, I want a scoop of Reese Cup and a scoop of pistachio in a waffle cone. The pistachio on top. If they don't have one of those DM me. I'll keep watch and hang out here.” Kevin had crept up behind me and was dangling a ten dollar bill over my shoulder. I handed that off to the girls. “Thank you eternally. Me and the bug.”

Kevin added in, “Nath as well because I paid. Costs a fortune to feed you these days.”

I busied myself chatting and taking pictures with others until my ice cream arrived. Then I practically pounced on them, “Now I'm starving.” I hugged the girl carrying the cone and whispered in her ear, “I'll have the others follow you once I'm inside.” I hugged the other two, “All of you.” I walked into the dressing room savoring the yummy greeness of my pistachio. Jay screwed up his face, “Where'd you get that?”

“B & R across the street.”

Nathan glared at Kevin who held up his hands, “She bribed fans to go fetch for her.”

“You all need to follow them. Only three.” Nathan pulled out his phone, “Already took care of you, baby.” I looked at the others in turn until everyone had out their phones. “Thank you for appeasing me.”

Max rolled his eyes, “Just easier this way.” I patted his bald head. “I've learned. Can I have a lick?”

I pulled away, “Get your own.”

“I can do that.” He started typing, “If they got you ice cream I'm sure they'll get me some.”

I finished my ice cream while they negotiated for their own. In the end they had the girls DM them when they were heading back and they all went out to collect their ice cream. I'm sure that would have been fun to watch, but I was too happy sitting on the couch eating to be bothered. It was only when they came back in that I noticed Nathan's shorts, “What are you wearing?”

Nathan looked down his body, “Clothes? Should I get naked?” The tease pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt.

“Your shorts are ridiculous.”

He leaned forward to look, “What? I've worn these a hundred times. They're basketball shorts.”

“You're swimming in them.” 

“They're not that bad.” I walked over and pulled his pants down to his knees. He laughed, “What are you doing?”

Max glanced up from his ice cream, “If you don't know what she's doing how did you manage to get her pregnant?”

“Wait.” I pulled the waistband out, climbed in, and pulled them up around both of us. The elastic band was the only tight part. “See.”

“All I see is that we could conceivably have sex in my shorts.”

Jay elbowed Max, “He figured it out.”

I snuggled in close. He smelled good. I laid my head on his shoulder and relaxed. Until I felt something weird, “The bug did not like ice cream.”

“Oh fuck, you're not going to be sick are you?” Nathan was out of his shorts in near record time.

I put my hand over my stomach, “No, just felt . . . weird.” Everyone in the room was gathered around looking worried. 

Everyone but Tom, “Like bubbles?” I nodded. He smiled and hugged me, “That's the baby moving.”

“No.”

He laughed, “Yep, that's your bug.”

Nathan shoved Tom out of the way, putting his hand on my stomach. He spoke slow and quiet as if he was overwhelmed. “You felt our bug.” 

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Kristin could feel the bug swimming around. I couldn’t. Insert sad face emoji. First time was when she was in my shorts. Not nearly as dirty as it sounds. She didn't feel the bug for almost another week after that, but since then it's been quite frequent. A couple of times a day. I've asked her to tell me every time. She smacked me upside the head and said “of course”. That made me laugh. I adored her. Watching her belly grow with our bug, finding whatever strange food she's craving, keeping her supplied with sex . . . I adored all of it. She was more beautiful by the day. Pregnancy looked good on her. I could watch her waddle across the room all day. 

Besides that things were weird around here. Which, I guess, was to say that things are perfectly normal. Kristin had gotten presents for sending nearly naked pictures of me, had eaten the most horrendous combination of foods (best not discussed), climbed in my shorts with me, and now after that one gig had fans bringing her ice cream all the damn time. Pretty fun times. To continue the bizarreness we were doing a photo shoot and interview pre-show in Iowa. Iowa. I wasn’t not even clear where Iowa is. I was told by my wife “it's a little squarish state kinda right and up from the middle.” Strangely enough I understood that perfectly. We were hanging out in a very well appointed suite in a hotel while they pulled us one at a time for pictures and interview. Group would be last. Someone should have warned them this was backward. We'd be tired and bored by then. Worst thing ever was for the five of us to be tired, bored, and together. Nothing productive ever happened. Usually got rather out of hand. That could be what they're going for. 

Kristin and I were cuddled up on the couch Skyping my mum and sister when Max came back in the room. He dropped on the couch beside us, leaning in to say a hello then nudged me, “Your turn.”

I kissed Kristin, “Off to be made presentable for the camera.”

Mum said, “You're always presentable.”

Jessica and Kristin were in unison, “No, he's not.”

“Aww, thanks sister and wife.”

Kristin tugged on my hair, “Presentable is a no. Adorable is an always.”

I quirked an eyebrow and scooted away, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save yourself.”

While one person did my hair and make-up another asked me questions. Nothing particularly new. I'm told I'm moody sometimes with interviewers. I don't seem to have a middle ground. I was either completely silent and just let the others answer or I was giddy and talkative. Solo interviews could be painful if I wasn’t in the mood. Luckily, today I was in the mood. I answered the normal questions about what I was listening to right now, what direction I saw The Wanted going in, and I was quite talkative about my impending role as father. I was in the middle of explaining that the best part of pregnancy was the changes in her body as it grew our child when my text tone went off. 

From Jay: Get back here. Wife freaking out.

I shrugged at the interviewer, “Need a break. Duty calls.” I walked quickly back to the main suite. Inside Max had his arm around Kristin who was leaning against him crying, “What did you do?”

Max looked at me, trying not to laugh, “She's decided she can't do this.”

I fought laughter too. She's adorable. I would have laughed if she hadn't been crying. I knelt in front of her, putting my hands on her hips, “What's wrong, love?”

She immediately let go of Max, spread her legs, and wrapped her arms around me. I felt tears against my neck and smoothed her hair. It only took a minute or two for her to start talking, “I can't do this, Nathan.”

“Do what?”

“Have a baby.”

I cut my eyes to Max, “Why not?”

“Because I can't find underwear that fits.”

Max closed his eyes and held in the laughter, “That's all I got, mate.”

“I don't know how to have a baby. Do you know how long it's been since I've taken care of a baby? What if it doesn't like me? People think I'm cold. I don't know how to be a parent. It's not like I can suck at this and just move on. This is forever. It's stuck with me forever. It makes you stuck with me forever. You're going to have to put up with me being a horrible mother forever. You'll hate me.” 

That's when the real crying started. Broke my heart a little. Tom walked where I could see him and mouthed “normal.” I rocked her and ran my fingers through her hair, “I know it was just for an afternoon, but we did a good job with Boz. I don't know how to have a baby either. . .”

Before I could finish the sentence she interrupted me, “I know. Our bug is so screwed.”

“Oh, sweetheart, our bug will be fine. We've got Tom and Kelsey to ask.”

“But they're only on tour, they won't be at home.”

“At home we've got mom. Jessica babysits all the time. They'll help. You may not know how to take care of a baby, but you take such good care of me. When Harry died you flew over to be with me. I could have never made it through surgery without you. You took care of me. We'll figure out how to take care of our bug.”

“What if it hates me?” She sat back a little and her red swollen eyes met mine.

I wiped the tears away, “Won't happen. Your friends love you. Kids at school love you. My stalker volleyball team loves you. The lads love you. You're not cold to those you love. I know that first hand and so will our bug. We're not going to suck at this. We may have our moments, but we'll figure it out with help. We're going to be great parents.”

She sniffed again, “Are you sure?”

I nodded, “I'm sure.” I put my hands on her face and kissed her. “Oh, and as for being stuck with you forever. There's nothing I could want more.” Another kiss and I sat back holding her hands, “As for the underwear . . . just don't wear any.”

Kristin laughed, “You'd like that wouldn't you?”

“Just a solution with a multiple benefits.” I laughed with her, “Two birds one stone, my love.”


	10. Chapter 10

~*~Nathan~*~

I loved this house. I bought it because growing up I had a friend who lived down the street and I was by here a lot. The family that lived here had kids much older than me. The couple used to sit outside on a swing in the front yard and watch us play. They sat holding hands and swinging. I thought it was very romantic. It always made me smile and I remember thinking love lived there. I loved the way the house looked and I loved the feeling I got from the people who lived there. I wanted the house that love lived in hoping that I'd have that love in my life. I realize that's rather ridiculous, but I'd always been a hopeless romantic.

So here I sat with a cuppa at the kitchen breakfast bar waiting for my wife to come downstairs to go to the obstetrician for an ultrasound of our baby. I must admit I never ever imagined this. Kristin was the only woman I've ever brought to this house. She's the only woman to be here with me. In a little over three months our child would be here. 

There was a swingset in the backyard now. I could see it from where I sat. I didn’t know how much happiness my heart can handle. At eighteen I hadn't even had a proper date. Back then I couldn't even fathom being in love like I am with Kristin. I wasn’t sure I knew this feeling existed. I wanted to share everything with her. Every thought, every feeling, everything that happens. She made everything better. I trusted her like I trusted myself. Sometimes more. She'd become my lover first and then my best friend. She was my soulmate. I would do anything for her and for us. And our child. The pride I felt with her by my side and the love I felt for her was the best feeling I'd ever had. Second to that feeling was that I know with every fiber of my being she felt exactly the same way.

I was so lost in my happiness that I didn't hear her come down the stairs. I felt her hands slide around my stomach and her kiss the side of my neck. She squeezed me and I smiled even more. I turned my head to kiss her properly. Still smiling.

She squinted her eyes at me, “What are you smiling about?”

I spun the bar stool around, putting one hand on her face and the other on her belly, “What aren't I smiling about is a better question.”

She laced her fingers with mine, “Today's a big day.”

“I'm excited. Let's go.” In the car I broached the subject we'd not yet decided. We'd talked about it, but neither had voiced an opinion. Now was the time. “Do you want to know the bug's sex if they can tell? Because I think I do. We have so little time to get ready. I want to get the nursery ready and start buying things. I want blue things or pink things.”

“Then there's the bit about you not being crazy about surprises.”

I grinned picking her hand up and kissing it, “There's that. What do you think?” 

She took her hand back, playing with the hair on the back of my head, “I want to know too.” 

While on tour we'd been looking at furniture and room designs, but we hadn't found anything that bowled us over. If anything we'd been more successful finding out what we didn't like. I figured that was a start. I laid my head against her hand.

“I want to go shopping and buy bug's first outfit when we know.”

I was smiling again.

Seemed smiling was to be the theme of the day. Kristin's belly was the right size. She'd gained the right amount of weight. Things looked alright on the inside. Perfect checkup and we were off to the ultrasound room. Ten minutes later I was sitting at the head of the exam table holding her hand to my mouth watching the screen as they slid the wand over her belly. I tried not to be anxious, but I couldn’t help it. As happy as I was there's the slightest bit of anxiety that we'll have make a difficult decision. I knew this is normal. I asked dad. He said I should be prepared to handle being scared and anxious a lot. That's just being a parent. 

The bug's heart beat was strong, loud, and clear. Kristin looked at me and we smiled. That was the best sound. Didn't take long for the picture to match the clarity of the sound. My mouth dropped open, “Wow, looks like a baby now.” I could see a baby with arms and legs and tiny fingers. I kissed Kristin's cheek, both of us keeping our eyes on the screen, “That's our baby.”

The technician took a few pictures for us before doing the technical stuff. She explained the measurements and at what she was looking. When she said everything was perfect we laughed and kissed. “Now, for the big question, do you want to know the baby's sex?”

We both jumped in, “Yes.” That spurred more laughter. 

She moved the wand around, “Sometimes baby doesn't cooperate and want you to know. However, your little girl isn't modest.” 

“Well, that's gonna need to stop before she's a teenager.” That flew from my mouth before the news had even registered. They were both laughing at me. 

Kristin laid her hand on my face, “We've got a daughter.” 

The technician gave us the pictures and left the room. Kristin barely had her shirt pulled down before I grabbed her into my arms and kissed the hell out of her. I was so wrong about not having room for more happy. I was beginning to realize that there is no upper limit on happy. After the kiss we held tight to one another, “I can't wait to hold her.” 

I felt Kristin nod, “Her. We can say her now.” She started laughing, “Oh god, I want to shop now.”

“Me too. Let's go.” We smiled and laughed all the way to the car. 

I pulled out my phone and called mum's house. No hello or anything. Just Jessica yelling, “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Not telling you. Come to dinner at the house tonight and you'll see.”

Mum laughed, “You're a brat. Anything we can bring?”

“Dinner.”

“What does Kristin want?”

“Oh, it's far too early to know. We'll call later. We're going shopping.”

Shopping had never been so fun. We started at a small shop and found the cot and furniture. They had several rooms set up and it was instant when we saw the metal crib. We didn't like the furniture in the room with it, but a few rooms away we found a dresser, changing table, and chest. The bedding wasn't an easy a find. The pink and grey set wasn't on a crib. It was far too simple and far too perfect. That set the color scheme and were off buying accessories and taking pictures of everything. 

We hit a clothing boutique next. This was where I lost self-control. She needed things. Pretty girl things. This was also where I realized I was well and truly fucked. My daughter hadn't been born yet and I was already wrapped around her finger. Kristin had to remind me that there would be baby showers and gifts so I needn't buy out the store. We couldn't deprive our friends and family from spoiling our daughter.

By the time mom, dad, and Jessica arrived with Chinese food we had pictures set up around the nursery and Kristin had washed and folded the clothing we'd bought. I put the “coming home” outfit we'd decided on back on its tiny hanger, hiding it behind my back. I gave everyone a one armed hugged, welcoming them in. 

Jessica punched me in the arm, “Tell us!”

I pulled the outfit around and Kristin said, “It's a girl.”

After the group hug complete with tears we headed upstairs to show off our plans. It was summer break and Jessica agree to let the painters in and supervise the furniture delivery. If I knew my sister, she'd add more to what we'd already bought. Mom too. I sensed a shopping spree. Before we were done with dinner a plan had been made to register for a long list of things. The chain store was also in America, making things infinitely easier. 

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan was ridiculous. In a very good way. I never imagined we'd find a crib and furniture the first place we looked. Our lack of success online had worried me. That's not the ridiculous part. The baby boutique turned Nathan into a big marshmallow. Picture him darting from display to display “Oo”ing and “ah”ing. He was touching everything and saying how cute she'd look. We left with bags full of dresses, outfits, blankets, headbands, bibs, and a few toys. The “I Love My Daddy” pacifier made me cry. Not that I wasn't doing the same thing, but watching him was painful. I took a few pictures. Maybe a video.

The furniture was special order and wouldn't be here for a month. We'd be in Australia. But it gave us time to get the room painted. Jessica was delighted to oversee everything. We'd finished giving them the virtual tour when Karen looked at me then them, “Could I have some time with my daughter in law?”

There was a time when that would have scared the shit out of me, but we'd made our peace. I watched the others leave before looking back to Karen with a smile, “What's up?”

Karen took my hands, “I wanted to thank you.” I'm sure I looked confused. “For making me a grandmother.”

I laughed, “You're welcome.”

“I know that I was unkind to you when we first met.”

I interrupted, “We've come a long way.”

“Yes, thankfully. I'm sure that you have to be missing your parents. Especially your mother. I can't imagine what I would have done those first weeks after Nathan was born without my mom. I know that you have friends and I know it's not the same.” 

I watched her pause and realized that she was afraid. I shook my head, “I don't know how to do this. I freaked out awhile back. Nathan assures me that we'll be fine and have lots of help. He said you would, but I guess I should ask.” We were both dripping tears. “Will you be around after she's born to help us . . . help me figure out how to be a mom?”

“As much or as little as you need.”

Just like that we're hugging and crying. She's absolutely right about something. “I miss my mom like crazy.”

“I can't take her place, but I'm happy to do whatever you'll let me.”

“You might regret that.”

“I doubt it.” She kept hold of me while pushing my hair behind my ear. It was a very motherly move. “You're a beautiful woman, a wonderful wife to my son, and I'm sure you'll be an amazing mom.”

“Thank you.”

She kissed my cheek, “No, thank you for letting me be a part.”

I pulled her back into a hug, “You're welcome.”


	11. Chapter 11

~*~Kristin~*~

This is what I woke up too.

@NathanTheWanted: Can't sleep  
@NathanTheWanted: Too excited  
@NathanTheWanted: Guess what?  
@NathanTheWanted: Went shopping today. #itsagirl 

 

I laid in bed scanning his responses. He must have answered two dozen people and followed twice as many. He was sharing his happiness all over Twitter. We'd called friends after his family left so a few of them joined in the congratulations online. Reading it all made me smile and was a great beginning to my day. 

Several days later I was running around like a mad woman trying to get the laundry done and get us packed to go to Australia for another portion of the tour. That side of the world for about a little over two months. I would have to come home two weeks before them. No long airplane rides in the last month and I'd be seeing Dr. Warren weekly. Part of me was looking forward to having some time at home alone to nest. I was used to living alone and liked the quiet of just me. Loved the boys, but sometimes quiet is nice. When it was just Nathan and I in the house it's a mix. He's an introvert too, so we get along well. Love our friends, love our quiet. I had finished an ice cream break and was back at work, but the bug was protesting. She (still not used to that) was going nuts.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Kristin was finishing laundry while I start packing. We procrastinated. She yelled for me and I went running down the stairs, “Yes?” She was stretched out on the couch with her hands on her stomach. She's not big and pregnant yet, but there's no mistaking the baby bump for a few extra pounds. “Don't you look pregnant and beautiful.”

She glared playfully at me, “Come talk to your daughter, she's making quite a fuss. Bumping into things.”

I grimaced, “That can't feel nice.”

“I imagine this will get worse before it gets better. Sing to her or something.”

This was one of my favorite things to do. I knelt between her legs, hiked her shirt over the bump, pants pulled down under, and spread my hands out, “Baby bug, daddy here again. I imagine by now you've figured me out. Stop using mommy's bladder as a trampoline. That's not very nice.” That's when I felt . . . something. I quickly looked up at Kristin.

She must have read the look on my face, “Did you feel that?”

I nodded slowly, not believing, “Was that her?” I wiggled the fingers of my right hand, “Over here?”

“That's her.”

“Make her do it again.”

Kristin laughed at me, “Talk to her.”

“Oh bug, come on, kick daddy again. I'm paying better attention now. First time surprised me. I'm going to sit here talking to you until . . . oh my god!” I gasped and looked up at Kristin. “She kicked me.”

“She wants you to stop talking.”

I got up onto my knees and kissed Kristin, leaving my hands on her belly, “That is so amazing. I can feel her.”

She played in my hair, “I'm glad you can feel her now.”

“I'm not ever taking my hands off your stomach again.” I kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Thank you for giving me such an amazing gift. We've got a baby in here.” I leaned down to kiss her belly. 

She smirked dirtily. Can't wait to hear this. “I'm just growing her. I think you gave her to me.” She accented that with a raise of her eyebrows.

“I am the man.” I crawled onto the couch next to her, “Can we just lay here a bit and see if she moves again?”

“I'd just finished ice cream. Didn't Tom say something about ice cream too? Go get me some and we'll see.”

I was gone and back in a flash. She ate while I waited. Snuck a few bites of ice cream too as it was normal and not some heinous combination like she usually wants. “Anything?”

She kissed me stickily, “Give her a minute.” It was more than a minute before Kristin moved my hand, “She's over here.”

I'm sure my eyes were wide. It felt like a flutter. Ok, for real it felt like gas bubbles, but that sounds horrible. “She doesn't like the cold, does she?”

“I think you're right.”

“Keep eating.” I laid my head on her shoulder, “You're gonna be so fat with all the ice cream I give you.” That made her laugh, “Stop, can't feel the bug if your laughing.”

~*~

Australia was amazing. I loved it there. It was gorgeous and so much fun. We always had an amazing time there. Always shocking us with dog collars and shit. I wished I could say we kept all the baby things the fans gave us, but there's just no way. Kristin did insist on going through everything and she kept things we fell in love with. Everything else went to local children's homes or hospitals. She kept a list of twitter names from the gifts and when we'd have time she sent thank you's and followed some. She'd sign on as me and do the same. It took quite a bit of time, but as the tour went on she was rapidly getting bigger and with that came tired and uncomfortable. Some days were very grumpy. 

Time for her to go back home to England came way way too quick. I hated the thought of her going home. Early on I'd freaked out about my pregnant wife being on a plane alone for so long. She wasn't concerned. I was a wreck. Tom and I worked it out where Kelsey came for a visit the week before and they would fly back together. I felt better, but still dreaded her leaving. I hadn't been kidding weeks ago when I'd said I wasn't taking my hand off her belly. That's how I always sat. Kristin would move my hand to where ever she was. By the time she was to leave that wasn't needed. Our girl was quite a kicker. Sometimes at night when were curled up before sleep I could feel her roll over. It was starting to get crowded in there. 

We went out and celebrated the girls last night with us by having a delicious dinner. Tom and I took our wives back to the hotel while the other three went out drinking. I wanted to be alone with my girls. Not gonna lie, making love has become a challenge. One we've under taken with a lot of creativity and laughter. I suppose that's typical us. 

In the morning we made love a last time then got her ready to go. We sat on the couch waiting for Kelsey and Tom. “I'll call every chance I get. I want to know every detail about the Dr. appointments. Bug updates. Everything. I hate you going home without me. Mom and Jessica will be there. If you want Jessica to come stay with you I'm sure she will.”

She curled up against me, “I'll be fine, baby. I'll keep busy with the bug's room. I'm looking forward to getting it all together. When you get home it'll be almost time.”

“Promise me you'll call mom or Jessica if you need anything?”

“I promise. Right after I call you.”

I laughed, “Good girl.”

It was a horrible terrible no good very bad goodbye. I might have cried. I missed them already.


	12. Chapter 12

~*~Kristin~*~

Leaving sucks rocks. Kelsey and I got in the car before I lost it. Absolutely sobbing. Nathan was being so worried and adorable in the room that I was able to hold it together. Plus I was trying to make it easy on him. He's got work to do. I'd be fine once I get home. In two weeks he'd be home, then another two weeks and Lindsey would be there. Hopefully pretty soon the bug would be. Man, we really had to start working on a name. That should have been our project for the tour after the “get Kristin pregnant” goal was met. Seemed “get Kirstin ice cream” was the second goal. Damn good goal too. I liked ice cream. 

Felt like two days on a plane. Kelsey and I amused each other with disgusting pregnancy stories and she gave me the low down on birth. She highly recommended drugs. I was on board with that plan. Also decided there would be no mirrors to watch. I don't need to see that. Best thing she told me, “Something always goes wrong. There's no perfect birth. Trust your doctor to take care of you. Something always goes wrong.”

I called Nathan from the train, “Last leg, almost home.”

“Brilliant! How was the bug on the plane?” I could hear relief in his voice.

“She was very nice and slept when I did. I made Kelsey sing to her.” This was truth.

He laughed, “How'd that go over?”

“Job is still yours.”

“Oh, know what you should do? Find a pair of headphones and put them on your belly whilst playing us.”

“That's a great idea.” He filled me in on his day then turned questions back to me. “No, not comfortable at all. Thank fuck for Kelsey. I would have gone bat shit crazy without her on the flight. We talked, watched movies, cheesey tv. Kiss Tom for me.”

“I will. I've got to go for sound check.” He sounded annoyed.

“Ok, I'm going to try and nap. Your dad is picking me up at the station. Your mom and Jess are bringing me dinner when they check up on me for you.”

“Oi, they weren't supposed to tell you that!”

“They didn't.”

His dad told me stories of Nathan's birth. I decided Nathan wasn’t watching either. He'd pass out or vomit or never be able to have sex with me again. None of which were acceptable. Bug got restless and the soon to be “Pops” got to feel his granddaughter. 

The baby's room was painted and the furniture had been delivered. Jessica had things set up perfectly. She'd even found a rug and a few knick knacks that worked perfectly. I started crying. For some reason seeing the room made it even more real. Not that her moving around wasn't real, but this was real that she was almost here.

@NPG0909: Miss @NathanTheWanted something terrible #home  
@MaxTheWanted: Trust me, @NathanTheWanted misses you too. #whiney  
@NathanTheWanted: YES! How's the nursery look? #picture  
@NPG0909: to you . . . or everyone.  
@JayTheWanted: I want to see #tantrum  
@NathanTheWanted: go for it  
@NPG0909: it's beautiful   
@KelseyBelle: OMG! It's just perfect. 

Nathan called. “Bloody hell, that's even better than I imagined. Jessica did a bang up job getting it set. Do you love?”

“It's incredible. I'm ready for bug to get here.”

“She needs to wait two more weeks, love.”

I spent the two weeks he was away puttering around the house. I wasn't sleeping well anymore and I ran out of energy faster than I liked. I let Jessica and Karen do everything, but baby stuff. I was very thankful they were there. It was the first time we'd been together without Nathan except for during his surgery. We worked out a rhythm and got comfortable without him. They were very respectful and always asked when I'd like them to come over, setting up an arrival and departure time. I think I needed that initially. I needed to find my comfort level with them around and the structure made it easy and comfortable. We all knew Nathan had them on watch. However, by the fourth day I was over it. Over dinner the discussion went to tomorrow and I used that as my opening, “Thank you for respecting my space. I appreciate. I like having your company. Come over when you want and we'll figure out when you leave.”

Karen and I had come miles, but Jessica was still more comfortable. “You must promise to tell us to go away if you need to be alone.”

Karen added, “I remember being pregnant. I'd suddenly hate people being in the same city.”

I laughed, “I have had those times. Seriously though, come and go as you want. I'll let you know if I need space. I'll even do my best to say it nicely.”

They both laughed, “We'll understand if you don't.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

These two weeks have been slightly hellish. I was fine with missing her, but worrying about her and the anxiety about the bug coming while I'm away has been horrible. All that would be over in about fifteen minutes. Without traffic. And there better not be any fucking traffic.

I ran into the house and dropped my stuff in the entry. I heard noise from the family room. I ran in there to find mom and Jessica, “Where is she?” They pointed to the bathroom. I headed that way while yelling, “Hi mom. Hi Jessica. Be back in a minute.”

I ran into the bathroom. Kristin was just pulling up her pants, “Nathan!” Her pants stayed around her thighs and she lunged for me, “I'm so glad you're home.” 

Who knows how long we stood their kissing. We only stopped when her whole belly shifted. I put my hands on her while she wiggled her pants up, “I've missed you too, little girl. We'll have a long visit tonight.” We joined mom and Jessica in the family room. I hugged them and they filled me in on what they'd been up to. Kristin sat between my legs with my hands on her stomach, “Did you play her music?”

Jessica laughed, “She put headphones on her belly. So ridiculous. I've got pictures somewhere.”

I kissed Kristin's cheek, “I'm sure it was cute.” We talked for a while longer and I enjoyed feeling the bug wiggling around. I perked up, “Nursery, I need to see the nursery.” I pushed Kristin up and took her hand.

Mom grabbed my arm, “We're going to leave you two alone.”

I hugged her, “Thank you for watching out for my girls.” I pulled Jessica in, “You too.”

“Our pleasure.” 

We walked them to the door then headed upstairs. Kristin was pulling me, “It's so gorgeous. I know I sent pictures, but they don't do it justice.” She stopped me before we got to the room, “Close your eyes.” She led me in the room and put me where she wanted me, “Ok, open.”

My mouth dropped open when my eyes opened, “It's incredible. It is even better than the picture.” I walked onto the area rug Jessica had found and scrunched my toes in it, “This is so soft.”

“Sit in the chair.”

I put my feet up on the ottoman, “I foresee many hours sleeping here.”

“We need a rocking chair. How did we forget a rocking chair?”

“Tomorrow we'll find one.” I pulled her in my lap and kissed her again. “Can we go lay down?”

She smiled and led me to bed, curling up on her side with her head on my shoulder, “You tired, baby boy.”

I shook my head, “A bit, but I want to cuddle with my girls.”

Kristin rolled onto her back, propping herself up with pillows, “You should talk to her.”

“I think so too.” I lifted up her shirt and scooted down. I kissed her stomach, “Hello bug, I've missed our chats. I've missed feeling you moving around. I've missed singing to you. I'm sure mommy took good care of you while I was away. Soon you'll be out and we'll get to play for real.” With that there was a shifting.

Kristin winced, “She's stretching out.” She moved my hand, “That's her butt.”

I could feel a rounded something, “How can you tell?”

“Because she's got her foot in my ribs.” She moved my hand again, “Push and she might push back.” I did as she said then started laughing when what had to be a foot pushed back. “This is new this last week. Things are tight in there and I can usually figure out where she is. The other night I finally put ice on her foot to get her to move it. Hurt like hell.”

I kissed where the little foot was, “This is the most amazing thing ever. There's a whole baby in there now. If she was born today she'd be fine. She'll go from completely hidden inside you to being out with us. Incredible.” I was completely amazed by this. I'd never really considered that we'd be able to identify body parts. There was a teeny tiny person in there now. Shit . . .


	13. Chapter 13

~*~Nathan~*~

Lindsey was in town and staying with Jay at a hotel. No one wanted to crowd us. We weren't arguing. We were anxious and excited. Kristin was tired and uncomfortable. She'd been having random contractions for the last week. At her last appointment she'd been a bit dilated, but not enough to get too excited about. The doctor assured us that first babies are notoriously late and she'd induce if she wasn't here by the weekend. So there really wasn't anything to do except take walks, eat peppermint, and have sex. All things that were supposed to bring on labor. 

Everyone else arrived the day before the bug's due date. Kristin wanted to go out for a “last supper”, for a while anyway, and what the very pregnant wife wants the very pregnant wife gets. After dinner the women took Kristin home and the boys took me drinking. I got my kiss goodbye then went off. There was no way I was getting drunk or staying out too late, but beers with the boys was a wonderful idea. I've missed them. I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Max and Jay made an incorrect assumption.

“How you holding up without sex?”

I looked at them then Tom, “Still having sex, mate. Couple times a day. Supposed to help with labor.”

Jay screwed up his face, “Really? How's that work?”

Max continued, “Oh no no no. I'm picturing you banging your wife from behind and the baby grabbing your dick.”

When I finally stopped laughing, “You should just shut up.” From there the conversation just went downhill. We'll leave it at that.

Kristin was asleep when I got in. I kissed her babysitters goodnight and crawled into bed.

In the morning Kristin waddled back from bathroom trip one and crawled in my lap. She put my hand on her stomach and kissed me, “Are you ready to meet her?”

“Beyond ready.” She smiled at me and for once in our life together I understood, “Really?”

“I've been having contractions all night. They're about twenty minutes apart now.”

“Kristin, why didn't you wake me?”

“Didn't want to jinx it.”

I raised my eyebrows, “I get that.” I felt a huge rush of emotion, “We're going to have our baby today.”

“Yeah, I think so.” She hugged me, “Now I'm a little scared.”

“Me too, but everything's going to be fine.”

I called the doctor and she said it could still be a few hours and we should relax. Head to the hospital at five minutes or if her water broke. I called my mom while Kristin texted everyone in her phone. Mom, Jessica, Jay and Lindsey were on the way over and the others would head to the hospital when we did. Which turned out to be a bit sooner than expected.

 

~*~Kristin~*~

I hung up from Lindsey, hopped off the kitchen stool, and headed into the family room where Nathan was. One step and I noticed I was definitely wet. Pants down to my knees were wet. I stood in front of Nathan and pointed, “Either I've pissed myself or my water broke.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Which is it?”

We both knew either was a definite option. “Not sure, I'm going to go to the bathroom.” He followed me and stood in the door watching. I sat there concentrating, “Don't pee, don't pee.” I looked up, “Water broke.”

When I stood up he pulled me into his arms, “I love you so so much.”

“I love you too.”

Nathan grabbed the bag and I called Karen and Lindsey to reroute to the hospital. They took care of the others because a contraction hit and I could no longer breathe. “Fuck, that hurts. I want an epidural now. Drive faster.”

Nathan's a very good listener. He was polite but very assertive at hospital and they took me immediately back to delivery. I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd preregistered while he was in Australia so this would happen. Still, in under four contractions after leaving home I was in the bed with an IV and the anesthesiologist was prepping me for the epidural.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

A big fucking needle went in my wife's spine. I shouldn't have watched. Big mistake. I needed to remember to thank the nurse for shoving a chair under my ass before I hit the ground. Kristin played in my hair and giggled. “Sorry, I suck at this. Keeping you distracted anyway.”

“You don't suck at all, baby.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Nope, not at all.” 

“Good.” I leaned in and kissed her. “I think I'll stay up at this end.”

“I never doubted that for a second.”

Now for waiting. Kristin wanted to be entertained after the epidural kicked in. Luckily Max and Jay were already here. They poked at her legs making sure she really couldn't feel anything, made inappropriate suggestions involving all three of us of things that could be done that she wouldn't feel, and kept her laughing. I kept watch on the monitor thingy and she never even noticed the biggest contractions she'd had yet.

Friends and family wandered in until the doctor showed up and kicked everyone out. She checked out the insides before talking to us on the outside. “The baby's heartbeat drops a bit more than I want when you have a contraction. You're at about eight centimeters. As long as you keep progressing we'll be fine.”

Kristin looked like I felted. Panicked. “Should we do a c-section?”

Dr. Warren squeezed her hand, “I don't think that's going to be necessary. I'll take care of you both. Don't you two worry.”

“When should we worry?” I needed a time frame.

“Never, Nathan. I'm going to keep an eye on her out at the nurse's station and be back to check in about fifteen. Relax and get ready. You're going to see your baby very soon.”

We were both quiet when she left. The words “heartbeat dropping” and “don't worry” do not go together. I did the only thing I knew to do, what always works. I scooted her up and climbed behind her, wrapping my legs and arms around her. I kissed the side of her neck while rubbing her belly, “Bug's coming.”

She laced her fingers with mine, “Kelsey said something always goes wrong. No such thing as a perfect birth, but the doctor takes care of it. It'll be fine.”

I was glad she thought so because I was freaking out inside. I couldn't lose them. Either of them. Fuck, why am I thinking like this? Probably the same reason Kristin thought about me dying when I had surgery. Anxiety sucks. I turned her face to mine, “Ten fingers, ten toes. . .”

“Your nose.”

I rolled my eyes, “Sure.” 

Kissing took up some time. Dr. Warren coming back in the room scared us apart. My heart sank. “Oh shit, what's wrong? You're out there watching and something's wrong.”

“Everything is fine. Bug is fine. Contractions are very close together. I want to check you, but I think we're there.” We both watched the Dr. do her check. This seemed to take about fifteen minutes. Probably not, but when you're not breathing time seems to move differently. Fucking finally she looked up, “Ready to see your baby?”

Just like that the serene calm private room became full of people. All looking at my wife's crotch. My face must have shown confusion because Kristin asked me what was wrong. I shook my head, “I'm married to you and I'm the only one not staring between your legs.”

Several people chuckled while Kristin twined her fingers with mine and pushed with all her might. I watched the clock. Contractions lasted longer than between them. This was when I figured out if this music thing didn't work out I had another career being a cheerleader. I kissed her, whispered that I loved her, rubbed her stomach, bent her in two, and told her what an amazing job she was doing. No idea if that was true or not, but she was working so hard. 

It had been a little over an hour. Kristin was getting tired and I was getting anxious. We both started crying when the Dr. told us she was crowning. That seemed to give her back some energy and I got excited. I don’t know how much longer either of us could have taken, even though we'd take as much as we needed too, but it felt like perfect timing. Fifteen minutes later I heard the cutest little cry. It was broken and creaky and the most beautiful music I'd ever heard.

Dr. Warren held her up, “Here's your bug.”

I squeezed Kristin tight to my chest, “You did it, baby. She's adorable.”

Kristin laughed, “She's got your nose.” 

“She's fine. They're going to clean her up a bit and check her out.”

Kristin pushed at me, “Go with her. She's never been alone.”

That hurt my heart. Our bug had been safe inside Kristin and now she was out in the big dangerous world. I felt fear again, but pushed it away. I climbed out from behind Kristin and went over to where they had the baby. They were suctioning out her nose and cleaning her off. She didn't like that. “It's ok, sweetheart. Over in a minute.” I glanced up to the nurse, “Can I touch her?”

“She's yours.”

I felt the smile spread across my face, “She is mine.” I reached out and touched her fingers. “Hey baby girl, how is my sweet girl?” My mouth dropped open when she held onto my finger. “Wow.” 

The nurse smiled, “She knows your voice, dad.”

“I sang to her enough.” I looked over my shoulder toward Kristin, “She's perfect, Kris. Gorgeous. Like you.” She smiled and nodded. The nurse had put on the world's smallest diaper and wrapped her in a blanket. Then she did the scariest and most incredible thing. She handed my baby to me.


	14. Chapter 14

~*~Kristin~*~

I couldn’t adequately explain everything going on right now. Five minutes ago bug was in my belly and now she's in Nathan's arms. I could hear her crying. Five minutes ago I couldn't. I can't feel her anymore and I miss that. After she was born I sent Nathan over to be with her. She's never been alone. She's never been cold. She's never breathed. Never cried. That has to be a shock. It is for me. I really want to hold her. 

I was about to go insane when Nathan looked over his shoulder toward me, “She's perfect, Kris. Gorgeous. Like you.”

I nodded and figured I could last a little longer without her. The nurse handed her to Nathan and the look on his face is something I'll never forget. One of my favorite things about Nathan when we first started dating was how he was amazed with so much. Young, unjaded, and full of wonder. He wore that expression now looking at our daughter. There was a little bit of fear mixed in and an enormous amount of pride. God, I loved him. He was halfway to me when he looked up from her. His eyes were wide and he shook his head slowly, “She's so amazing.” I didn't have to ask. He handed her off to me, “Here you go, mum.”

“She's so little.” She felt like nothing in my arms. I laughed, “Seemed heavier when she was kicking me from inside.”

The nurse standing beside me touched her leg, “She's six pounds twelve ounces and nineteen inches long.”

Nathan looked at her, “You did American for her, didn't you?”

The nurse shrugged, “Fifty one centimeters and a bit over three kilograms.”

“Thank you.” He kissed me then looked back to the nurse, “Will you take a picture?”

“Been standing her waiting, dad.”

“Oh god, I'm a dad. So bizarre.” He handed her his phone and scooted into the bed beside me. “Look what we made, Kris.”

“We did so good.” I glanced up to his green eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed me then nodded to the baby, “We should kiss her.”

One more kiss for us then we went for her. He got her forehead and I got her cheek. She was sleeping and didn't even move. “I guess being born is hard work.” Nathan had his finger in her hand again, “She likes holding your hand.”

“Yeah, she's got my finger in a death grip. Wonder if I'll get it back?”

“Do you want it back?”

His eyes lit up and he pursed his lips, “Not really.”

We stared at her and touched her skin. She was squishy and so soft. She squeaked a little when I ran the back of my fingers over her little cheek. 

Dr. Warren had been busy doing who knows what, “All done here. You've got five stitches. They'll take care of themselves. We'll brief you on home care tomorrow. We'll get you up to your room as soon as it's ready.”

Another nurse spoke up, “Room 309, but they're not ready for you yet. Lots of babies tonight. They asked if we could keep you lot down her for a bit.”

Nathan had taken his phone back and texted a few pictures to our family in the waiting room, “Can my mom come back?” With the affirmative nod he texted her to come on back.

I put the bed up more and made some room for Nathan. He put his arm around me and touched her with his free hand. All the staff, but one nurse left as Karen got to the door. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes glistened with tears, “Nathan. Kristin. She's gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” I laid my head over on Nathan, “Wanna hold her, gramma?”

“Very much so.” I handed her over and Karen kissed her forehead, “We've been waiting for you, baby. You're already so loved.” Karen rocked back and forth looking at her for a few minutes. I took the time to cuddle into my husband's arms. Karen sat on the edge of the bed where we could see our daughter, “How are you, Kristin?”

“Can't feel a thing.”

She laughed, “Perfect.” She looked at Nathan, “You're sister is dying. When do you go to your room?”

“Going to be a bit.” Nathan looked between us, “Can I take her for a visit?”

I put my hand on his face and kissed him, “She's ours, we can do whatever we want with her. Don't be gone long though and bring Lindsey back with you.”

Karen handed the baby to Nathan, “I'll stay with Kristin.” 

Nathan kissed me and I kissed the baby and he took off out the door. I sighed and looked at Karen, “She's amazing. I want to snuggle her all night.”

She pushed my hair behind my ear, “I think she'd like that. Anything I can do for you?”

“Hairbrush, washcloth, maybe a toothbrush. I feel kinda gross.”

With the nurse and Karen's help I got freshened up. Being numb from the belly button down hindered my movements. Felt really strange too. I was starting to get twitchy. Nathan walked through the door just in time, “Yay, I missed her.”

Lindsey ran over and hugged me, “Kristin, she's gorgeous. You are amazing. You and Nathan made that little bug.” We both started crying.

“Yeah, babe, we need to figure out a name.”

I laughed, “Details.” 

Lindsey took the baby from Nathan and held her up where she could kiss her, “You're a sweet little bug. Crazy daddy and beautiful mommy will get you a name eventually. Not like you'll answer yet anyway.” She smiled at me, “Now I'm going to give you back to your mommy before she hurts someone.”

“Glad you could tell.”

Nathan and Karen looked at each other, “I could tell.”

“Me too.” Nathan walked around the bed and sat with me. “She was a big hit with the lads. Jessica held her a bit. Kelsey and Nareesha drooled over her. We've got many built in babysitters.”

I cringed, “I want to see everyone. Still going to be awhile before we get upstairs.”

Karen stood up, “I'll go send in the boys. Lindsey, take pictures.”

Lindsey nodded, “Oh definitely.” As soon as Karen left the room Lindsey turned at me glaring. “No one holds that bug before me.” She pointed at me, “Got it?”

“You can have her. I just needed a hit.”

“Addicted to baby?”

“Might be.”

Tom, Siva, and Jay tripped over each other fighting to get into the room. They all pulled up and stood calmly, “Hello, Kristin.”

Jay held out his hands toward Lindsey, “May I hold the baby?”

Tom shoved him, “I'm a dad. I'm safe. May I hold the baby?”

Siva pushed between them, “I'm next and need practice. Let me hold the baby. Please?”

Max had walked in behind them and stood there calmly. I looked around the other three, “Max?”

He looked over, “Yes, Kristin?”

“You going to make your case for baby holding?”

He walked over and handed me a small gift bag, “I'll trade you.”

I looked in the bag. My eyes shot up to him then to Lindsey, “Give Max the baby.”

Max smiled and took her, “Uncle Max here, love.” 

Jay, Tom, and Siva watched me open a diet coke. Tom cackled loudly, “You bartered the baby for a diet coke?”

I reached into the bag, “And a Hershey bar. I'm fucking starving. Been ages since I've eaten.”

Jay hung over Max's shoulder, “Are we to keep calling her bug?”

“No, we'll figure out a name now that's she here. See what fits her.”

Jay pulled out his phone, touched a few buttons, and handed it to Nathan, “I took the liberty of making a list of possible names.”

Nathan looked then dropped his arm, “Alfalfa snoot beetle. You want me to name my daughter alfalfa snoot beetle?”

“There are other possibly more suitable selections. I kept with the bug theme.”

Nathan sat by me and we scrolled down his list. “Ginger maggot! Jay, you're an ass.” I was laughing as I yelled at him.

Max frowned, “That would be naming her after Ed Sheeran. Can't do that.” He handed her to Jay.

“Oh my, she's a petite little princess.” He stuck his finger in her hand, “Find her a name!”

We mumbled “names” as we read. Apple bark borer, bella moth, bumble bee, Carolina grasshopper, clover mite, emerald cockroach wasp, fern aphid, horse radish flea beetle, japanese katydid, lily weevil, parsnip earworm, rose aphid, spotty hairy fungus beetle. It was seriously an alphabetized list of insects. 

Jay handed her over to Siva and looked over our shoulders, “Rose is a pretty name.”

I raised my eyebrows, “Was so humored by the bug names that I missed the real ones.”

Nathan pointed, “Caroline?”

At the same time we said, “Lily.” We looked at each other then Siva, “Give her back.”

Siva handed her to me and I shared her with Nathan. He had her head and I had her butt. Nathan scrunched up his nose, “So what do you think, bug? Is your name Lily?”

“Lily. What do you think about that?”

“Your mom's name for her middle name.” Nathan kissed my cheek.

My eyes filled with tears, “Perfect.” 

Lindsey took my hand as Nathan introduced our daughter to our closest friends, “Say hello to Lily Grace Sykes.”


End file.
